


Marvel: Just a Kryptonian Goddess (Hiatus)

by KryptonianSteel



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Kara Zor-El, F/F, Fluff, Gen, No BS, No spoilers on the tags yet, Not a Crossover, Not really op Mc, Not weak Fem Mc, Stronger MCU, Super Girl - Freeform, Super woman - Freeform, very different from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianSteel/pseuds/KryptonianSteel
Summary: Holding a symbol of an entire species and inspiring hope in the hearts of an entire planet is harder than most can ever imagine but not for her, not for the last Daughter of Krypton.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. MCU Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel and Dc do not belong to me this is simply a work from fan to fan.

B.C= Before Christ 

A.D= Anno Domini= In the year of our Lord  
____________________________________________  
B.C

13.7 Billion Years: The Infinity Stones Are created 

4.6 Billion Years: Ego/Life/Asgardians/Kree Start To appear

25 Thousand Years: Agamoto Founds The Temples of the Masters of the mystic arts(Sanctums)

2.998 Years: Dark Elves x Asgardians War/ Hella is imprisoned/ Hella fights the valkyries  
____________________________________________  
A.D

965: Frost Giants invade Midgard/ Asgard x Jotuhein War/ Loki is adopted/ Vibranium Meteor falls in Wakanda/ First Wakanda king.

1332: The ancient one is born.

1409: Odin hides the tesseract in Norway.

1914: First World War.

1917: Bucky Barnes/ Howard Stark is born.

1918: Joseph Rogers (Steve Rogers Father) Dies/ Steve Rogers is born.

1933: Johan Smith Searches for the tesseract.

1939: Stark Industries is founded.

1940: Red Skull becomes a super soldier/ Steve tries to enlist himself is the army 4 times, Steve becomes a super soldier/ Peggy Carter becomes an advisor for the Strategic Scientific Reserve, S.S.R.

1945: Steve is trapped in ice, the plane crashes on Greenland.

1946: Howard is accused of selling weapons for the black market.

1949: Peggy and Howard found S.H.I.E.L.D/ Hydra's ex-agents find Bucky and transform him in the winter soldier.

1955: Yondu is sold as a slave as a child for the Kree empire.

1963: President John F Kennedy is killed by the winter soldier.

1967: Aton Vonko is Accused of spying and is deported to Silveria were he stays in prison for 20 years/Howard Stark Assumes the credit for the arc Reactor.

1970: Tony Stark is born.

1972: Arnin Zola dies and transfers his mind to a computer.

1975: Yondu is freed from slavery and it's adopted by Stakar Ogord.

1979: Ego plants a seed on Midgard and falls in love with Meredith Quill.

1987: Thanos kills gamora and nebula's family/ Adopts them/ Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne tried and succeeded in stopping a soviet missile/ Janet is lost on the Quantum Realm.

1988:" Meredith Quill dies/ Peter Quill is abducted.

1989: Carol Davers pilots a secret aircraft together with Doctor Wendy Lawson (Mar-Vel) / Hank Pym resigns himself from S.H.I.E.L.D.

1991: Howard and Maria Stark are killed by the winter soldier.

1992: T Chaka kills his brother/ Erik Killmonger is left behind.

1995: Capitan Marvel Film ( Avengers Initiative Is created)/ 24 of July Natasha joins the espionage program on Russia.

1999: Tony travels to Bern in Swiss were he meets May.

2005: Bruce banner becomes The Hulk and escapes the army for 6 years.

2007: Aldrich Killian injects himself with the virus Extremis curing himself.

2008: Aldrich recruits soldiers to be tested as guinea pigs.

2010: Tony is captured by the 10 rings (Iron Man Movie).

2011: Iron Man 2/ First Thor Movie/ Loki is banished and encounters Thanos/Nick Fury Starts to study the Tesseract/ Hulk vs abomination.

2012: S.H.I.E.L.D encounters Steve Rogers/ Avengers Movie/ Vulture Is created/Phill is Resurrected/Tony starts to become paranoid/Iron Man 3.

2013: Thor The Dark World/ The collector obtains the Reality Stone.

2014: Capitan America and the winter soldier/ Coulson in named the S.H.I.E.L.D director/ Guardians Of The Galaxy 1 And 2.

2015: Avengers Age Of Ultron/ Ant-Man/Peter is bitten by a spider.

2016: Civil War/ Doctor Strange/ Ant-man and the Wasp.

2017: Thor Ragnarok/ Black panther/ Infinity War.

2018: Tony is rescued by Carol Davers/ Thor kills Thanos.

2023/2024: 5 Years time skip/ Avengers Endgame.  
____________________________________________  
TIME TRAVEL:

2012: Hulk, Capitan America, Tony and Ant-Man.

1970: Capitan America/ Tony.

2013: Thor and Rock.

2014: Hawkeye, Natasha(Volmir) - Nebula, War machine.


	2. Kara Zor-El

[Earth, C-53, 7:00 Am]

On the peaceful and quiet silence of the vacuum of space, more specifically at the Sol system on the Milky Way Galaxy, a fast projectile approached a small Blue planet.

Passing through some planets at an amazing speed the red projectile arrived at the blue planet in mere minutes, the planet had the name designation of C-53 or like the natives called Earth, most of the Galaxy didn't know of it' existence but those who did knew that this was the perfect planet to hide something or in this case, someone.

Stopping at the planet's atmosphere the projectile lost its blurry image, revealing a gigantic [Spaceship](https://pin.it/2BqeHEq) with a syrup brown color, blue engines, thrusters, and weapons at each side of its gigantic wings that extended forward until the end of its head.

Cloaking itself and becoming invisible the Ship stayed on orbit for some seconds, when suddenly It opened one of its compartments and launched a small rectangular, white, black pod towards the small blue planet.

Entering the mesosphere of the planet the pod started to heat due to the friction, creating a red burning light in the morning sky and crashing down to the ground in less than five seconds somehow not receiving any damage.

Opening its two metallic doors the pod released a cold white mist that gradually faded away while slowly revealing a blond woman who was peacefully sleeping inside the pod, the woman stood still for some seconds when suddenly she opened her eyes and jerked awake with a big gasp.

Suddenly awakening Kara opened her eyes and took a big breath, feeling her cold body she looked at where she was while trying to get out of her pod with her still weak body, accidentally tripping over and falling down in the ground.

Sensing the incoming collision she closed her eyes while putting her hands in front of her face and prepared for the impact, an impact that never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw the ground centimeters away from her face, staying confused for some seconds she looked around herself and saw her body, floating in the air, just centimeters above the ground

'I should probably get up, but how?'. Suddenly her body flew back, hitting one of the doors of the pod and throwing it back on the ground with a loud bang.

'Stop'. She thought and her body obeyed by stopping on the air for one second and falling to the ground once more.

Catching herself before she could fall again Kara landed on the ground with her legs and looked around herself, only to see a desert full of rocks.

Taking a big breath she closed her eyes and started thinking about what happened, she didn't know how much time she was on cryogenisis but the expectancy was of six months, the problem was that if she stayed on that state for a long period of time she would eventually suffer some collateral effects.

Her memory was foggy but she could somewhat remember her training, kneeling on the ground she started to meditate, something her master aways did in a difficult situation.

Going through her memories she started to remember all her life, her dead parents, her world destroyed in a gigantic while explosion, the elders ignoring her and her father, her master's teachings, Faora's stealth training.

Her wife, Alrya Hu-Ul's death, her brief escape from Krypton, her wedding when she was twenty-one, the first time she met her wife when they were fourteen, the time before that when all the kids avoided her because of her intelligence.

The day when she discovered her special ability to Adapt and Evolve when she was seven, her father and mother hugging her after the discovery, the following week when she met her martial arts master for the first time, and the first time she fought him when she was fifteen to try and become his apprentice.

Unconsciously a small smile formed in her lips, remembering the happy times she touched the red ring on her left hand, already remembering everything she needed Kara started to get out of her memories and come back to her body but she suddenly stopped herself when she felt that she could go even further back on her mindscape.

Flying inside her mental plane Kara went further and further down, encountering a mostly black place, with a single white light at the end of the tunnel, flying towards the light Kara reached her destination but stopped just before she could touch the shining, glass like water.

Looking inside the water she saw a small girl that looked like a ten-year-old playing inside a bathroom with makeup while transforming herself and her doll into clowns.

Looking at the images Kara entered a trance and started to see through the girl's perspective, felling her feelings and thinking the same thoughts as her.

"Poppy!, dinner is ready, come here, or you will get late for school, and you better not be messing with my makeup again!".

Panicking the girl started washing her face with soap, failing miserably in washing the makeup in her face and only making a bigger of a mess in her face.

"Just give me a second mom!, I'm doing number two!"

Looking at the funny memory Kara sat down on the air and continued to see the memories of the red haired girl, staying an entire hour inside her mindscape she saw through the eyes of the red-haired girl who called herself Poppy but suddenly, the moment the girl took a small comic book on her class she was violently thrown out of her own head.

Forcefully going back to her body Kara fell with her back on the ground and stayed that way for some seconds, recovering from her trance she jumped on the air and stood up again.

Looking at her hand's Kara started to feel weird, looking at the sun and then at her surroundings in the 'unknown' planet she discovered where she was.

"Grand Canyon, Arizona" She whispered.

Closing her arms Kara started thinking about what just had happened, after arriving at this unexplored planet she woke up with a foggy memory and proceeded to meditate with the objective of remembering everything.

But somehow she ended up going even further back than what she wanted, the only explanation she had was.

"My past life" She concluded.

"Kryptonians always believed in an afterlife where we would rest eternally on Rao's gardens or one where we would choose to be reborn as a new life form".

"I knew the Kryptonians who were spirituality strong could meditate and see parts of their previous lives but I really didn't expect to be able to do this on my own".

'My past life was that of a girl named Poppy, cute name if I have to say, in that life I had read some comics of two very interesting universes, Marvel and Dc'.

'But something expelled me from those memories, and blocked most of then, leading me to believe that in my past life I knew a vast amount of things about the future of both universes, but now I just have a limited amount of information'.

'No future events, no weakness, some origin histories that are completely useless until I discover on what universe I'm in, and a very different Krypton'.

'Still, my memory is not entirely reliable, the Tamaraneans that I met all had the power to manipulate, absorb ultraviolet energy and shot star bolt blasts, survive without oxygen, and fly'.

Releasing a tired sigh Kara looked at one of the mountains and without thinking she shot two red laser beams out of her eyes that exploded on contact with the rocks, pulverizing everything in a three-mile radius and creating a gigantic shockwave that broke all the nearby rocks.

"And I should probably train to control my powers, Kryptonians of this universe are much more powerful than the ones in that Dc one".

Bending her knees Kara looked up while preparing herself to jump, using a small part of her strength she jumped towards the blue sky with no intention of using her flying ability to go back down, making the calculations in her head she was able to determine her position relative to the ground, 434 miles, she literally jumped out of Earth

Looking at the planet bellow her Kara saw the entirety of the Grand Canyon, together with California and Nevada, falling back to the ground she decided to not use her flight and see if she could resist the impact on the ground, she already knew the answer for that question but sometimes a woman with superpowers could have her fun.

The moment her body hit the ground the rocky soil gave in and broke in hundreds of cracks, creating a small shockwave and destroying half of the mountain she had crashed in.

Flying out of the crater she created, Kara started to look at her body but didn't found any signal of bruises, except her slightly damaged white cryo bodysuit.

"Humm". Humming in approval Kara landed on the ground and prepared herself to run and discover her top speed but stopped herself when she realized something.

"Hellooo Kara, you can't run around the world like that, humans will panic if I do that". Using her supervision she started to search for a suitable planet but found out that the sun was blocking her view, using her X-ray she looked past the sun and found Jupiter, the widest planet on this solar system.

Using her strength she jumped towards the sky and used her flight to dash towards Jupiter, passing closely by the sun she felt her strength increase even more quickly, she wanted to stay some more time but decided to continue flying forward, she had no time to waste.

The vacuum of space wasn't a big problem for Kryptonians like her, after absorbing the radiation of certain stars breathing would be mostly optional, much like eating and sleeping, she still needed to drink water and sleep at least one time through the year but besides that her needs were minimal.

Arriving at Jupiter's atmosphere and continuing to go down, Kara stopped counting in her head and looked around herself.

'Five seconds humm, this is way beyond light speed, not surprising since my other version from Dc could do the same, probably'.

'Wait, wasn't Jupiter a gas giant?, well now its too late to do anything besides going forward, although I doubt I will find something, this planet is completely inhabitable for humans, the entire planet is made mostly of Hydrogen and Helium, I fell like I'm walking on a cloud, this place doesn't even have oxygen and the temperature would be the death of any earthling'

'The wind of this planet is fast, approximately 300 miles per hour, the pressure alone is one hundred times stronger than the one on earth's surface, not only that but this entire place is dark, maybe even more so than the night, well at least for humans, Night vision is a common thing for kryptonians'.

'430 miles and the pressure keeps increasing 1,150 times that of earth's surface, 2,500 miles down the temperature becomes that of 6,100°F'.

Curious about what the planet might have to offer Kara continued to go down, her clothes were starting to get damaged but she could simply make another without any problems.

'Innermost layer 13,000 miles, a pressure two million times stronger than that of earth's surface, still, it doesn't come close to that of Krypton but this temperature, the radiation this planet is producing is not strengthening my body but I wouldn't be surprised if I gained a new ability'.

'Different types of radiation equal different powers, the yellow sun is the strongest but the others are nor bad, still, the temperature of this place is much stronger than the surface of the sun 11,000°F, a temperature so extreme that even the hydrogen molecules are being affected by forcing them so close together that they form metallic hydrogen'.

'This thing is trying to throw me up and down like a ragdoll'. Looking down on the planet kara decided to get out, if the atmosphere of this planet was that bad she doubted something could survive down there.

New krypton had one of the rashest environments of the galaxy but the Kryptonians didn't originally came from New Krypton, her father once told her that old Krypton was destroyed by a single being before the Kryptonians became a peaceful race and established themselves on her birth planet.

A nearby but desolated planet inside old Krypton's galaxy, Rao's galaxy, the only downside was the red sun and the smaller but still big planet they had to reside in, or at least that was what her ancestors though at first.

Going back to reality Kara started to fly towards Mars, what she had just done would be something humans would consider godly, coming from deducing what a planet was made of only by looking at it to flying from one planet to another in mere seconds but for a Kryptonian powered by a yellow sun, those feats would be considered normal.

Ignoring the planet's non-existent atmosphere she landed on the rocky soil and prepared to test her powers, using her head vision she marked a line on the ground but ended up putting too much power, creating a small cliff on the middle of nowhere.

'It's not like anyone will know'.

Kara bend her knees and prepared herself to run, she knew she was faster than light while flying but she didn't know how fast she was when running.

"One, Two, Three!" Kara ran forward with all her strength, breaking the ground beneath her feet and creating a small shockwave that threw most of the rocks to the air.

After running for some seconds Kara was starting to think she was significantly slower when moving through the ground but after concentrating on the path ahead and seeing her mark three times in a roll she planted her feet on the ground sliding through the rocky soil and creating a gigantic straight crater through the planet before stopping centimeters away from her starting line.

Looking around herself and seeing the destruction she caused Kara made a worried expression, it was obvious that she didn't know how to control her strength.

Kryptonians were powerful even without absorbing a yellow sun's radiation but she wasn't even fifty and as such could only do so much to strengthen herself, her ability helped sure but the maximum weight she could lift on krypton was 189 tons, 57? casually, 189 she would have to use all her muscles to do it.

She would become stronger the older she got but it would take forty years to even reach her current level of power, less if she became a battle maniac and abused her ability to adapt and evolve, which she would totally do without a doubt.

Kara felt a little object colliding with her feet, looking down she saw what looked like a broken rover robot, picking up the camera of the small metallic creature she started poking at its lenses.

Her memories from her past life gave her the ability to speak two earthling languages and understand their costumes to the point where she wouldn't be called an ignorant person.

But from what her past self knew the first robot launched to mars was in 1997.

"Oh no". Kara quickly threw the lense at the ground and flew to space, landing on Mercury seconds later, the humans, at least on her planet haven't discovered any extraterrestrial life and if they discovered a God-like being like herself she could already imagine the chaos that would bring.

Calming herself she looked at her surroundings, only to see a desert but strangely calm and peaceful place with dozens of craters on its surface.

'Black soil, no air, no sky, just silence, the stars, and the sun, so this is mercury, it's my favorite planet already'.

Staying in a peaceful silence Kara looked to the stars and shed a tear that flew up and froze in the air, the silence she had now was the one she always wanted when she was no older than thirteen and only wanted to read her books.

'Funny how the universe grants what people wish for, mine, it was when I already lost everything'. Kara looked up and saw more of her tears floating above her head and subsequently freezing seconds later, suddenly she saw something strange, for less than a second a blue light reflected from one of her tears.

Wiping her eyes with her heat vision Kara quickly turned around, only to see a weird hill in front of her, most of the rocks of mercury were black, more to the grey side to be more specific but the hill that was in front of her was both completely black and more...metallic.

Flying in the hill's direction Kara approached the black metal when suddenly she felt as if she was passing through a thin layer of water, ignoring the feeling she continued to pass through what she could only assume was a forcefield.

The moment she passed her head through the forcefield the scenery changed, from a black, lifeless hill to a big garden with hundreds of plants and trees everywhere.

"What?".Kara said stupefied."Wait, did I just talk". She said again with a hint of surprise in her voice.

From what Kara remembered of her studies sound was a mechanical longitudinal wave of energy that emanated from a vibration, atoms hitting atoms until they reach the ear of someone, more specifically the tympanic membrane that vibrated at the same frequency, allowing the tiny bones in the middle and inner ear to translate the movement to energy that a brain can interpret.

So it should be impossible to hear something in space since there is only one atom by every cm³, with such a low density the energy of sound waves couldn't possibly bounce one from another.

Thinking about these facts Kara quickly came with an answer.

'This place somehow has an atmosphere, not only that but it managed to create life and even water?'. Kara looked at the small river that extended to a lake, dozens of fishes, and microorganisms living together in what should be an impossible situation.

Searching for the answer in her memories she came up with a possible explanation and ran towards one of the metallic rocks laying on the ground.

Picking the metallic object Kara used her supervision and started to analyze the structure of the metal, looking attently she was able to see an alloy containing carbon nanotubes.

Carbon nanotubes had the ability to absorb and store energy, in other words, the metal she was holding was vibration absorbent not infinitely but anything that could break that metal would have to be incredibly strong.

For what she could tell its tensile strength was of 2900.00 MPa and the Yield strength of YS1600.00 MPa, but the most interesting part of that metal was the white energy that circulated through its molecular structure.

Kara remembered reading about something like that one time, more specifically when she was in the Argo library, it was called a cosmic metal, a metal imbued with the power cosmic, that had unknown properties.

"Vibranium".Kara whispered in realization, the power cosmic could create, and destroy life, she didn't know how long this place existed but somehow the vibranium here created an entirely new habitat for life itself to florist.

While analyzing the object, the metal suddenly ejected a small electric beam that hit Kara's hand, slightly shocking her and making her eyes go blank for a mere second.

"I... should come back later, now I need to go to Earth and see exactly what year is it".

Kara turned around and flew to the direction of the blue planet, she didn't know why but she had a strong feeling that she needed to get to her pod and go to Los Angeles.


	3. Vers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest reading my history on Spacebattles, its much better there.

[7:23 AM, United States California, Los Angeles]

Arriving on Earth Kara landed next to her pod and looked at her damaged clothes, using her speed she quickly took them off and opened a small compartment on the left side of her pod, placing the rest of her clothes inside and taking a small black soft sphere out.

The moment the black sphere made contact with her skin it started to spread through her entire body, changing its color and becoming a white, red [bodysuit](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQB9VLsR_XNsOJhJzdg7CObqx1gLBHW1ILrFg&usqp=CAU) with a diamond-shaped hole on her chest, a red cape attached to her collar, and two red boots reaching her knees.

"Clothes made out of unstable molecules fused with Klyntar cells, they can shapeshift and contrary to the Klyntar are resistant to extreme temperature, in other words, Bio-suits, Martians on the Dc universe had something similar but less advanced".

"Another version of myself named power girl used this costume, she had good taste, well, except the tights". Kara took one last item out and put it on her waist.

Lifting her arm Kara made a holographic projector on her left hand and created a medium rectangular interface.

"Lavender, energy levels and integrity of the pod please".

[Cryogenic chamber at 86% and charging, integrity at 100%, no damage found]

"Hum". Hearing Lavander's voice Kara sent her pod to her ship, there was no need to bring it with her or left it on a rock desert.

Closing its doors and lifting itself up without using any thrusters the pod flew to the sky going directly to her ship, if a human saw that they would be very confused as to what had happened but for Kara the explanation of how her pod could fly without a propeller was simple.

Using Gravitonium, an atomic element, she can increase and decrease the mass of her pod to various purposes, using the solar energy the PollySerum metal absorbed, the pod could create a virtual bioelectric aura around itself by controlling the magnetic field and pulling itself anywhere it wanted by manipulating the gravitons around itself.

Now with her clothes in place, Kara flew to the direction of Los Angeles.

While flying she started to feel a weird sense of happiness, for what she could remember her allies, the Tamaraneans could fly by not only absorbing the ultraviolet lights but also by feeling happiness.

Lowering her speed to bellow supersonic she continued to fly through one of the roads, she would fly higher when she reached a city but for now, she could just enjoy the feeling of the air hitting her face.

Closing her eyes Kara turned around and started to fly on her back while looking at the sky, she wanted to explore the cosmos but for what her memories told her, the planet she was in was constantly attacked by Godlike beings, planetary co conquerors or the literal Satan.

She didn't know when they would come, all she knew was their powers, a not very useful set of information since the multiverse existed and she knew she probably wasn't inside one of those her past self saw or read.

Hearing a shattering noise Kara came back from her thoughts and looked bellow, only to see a car in the process of overturning with broken windows.

Dashing to the ground she quickly took the car's bumper, only to end up accidentally crushing it, taking another, but more careful approach this time she took the car by the headlights and slowly put the vehicle in the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?".Kara asked while floating to the driver's car window.

Looking at the unmoving face of the driver Kara shook her hand in front of his eyes to try and get a reaction from him but failed to do anything in the end.

"Weird". Kara said and turned around while preparing to leave but stopped herself when she saw the glass shards of the broken windows frozen in the air.

"What the Hell". Kara slowly approached the shards and poked one of them with her finger, only for the shard to break once again, this time in hundreds of pieces, each smaller than a millimeter.

Looking at the strange phenomenon in front of her she started to think about what could possibly have caused this situation, landing on the ground she started to walk in circles with one finger on her chin, a habit she developed when she was ten years old.

"Time stop, no I didn't absorb a quasar star's energy yet, and a cosmic being that could stop time wouldn't worry about me, I'm strong but compared to my Master or Faora I'm not much, is this the work of that bald sagely woman?".

"No, she can't stop time, she might have something that could stop time but I doubt she would use against me... wait a minute, in mars, I ran so fast that I couldn't see the finishing line I had put before passing it at least dozens of times".

"Well I don't know how many times I passed through the line but much like a body that can withstand the force it produces I can probably, no, I can surely increase my perception and reflexes to see and react as quickly as I can run".

"In other words".Kara turned around and looked at the shattered pieces of glass on the air and like she thought they had moved slightly forward.

"I'm the one causing it". She concluded.

"So, if I am the one who is causing it I can surely stop it". Kara flew higher to the sky and entered a meditating position, after some seconds she started to get worried that her conclusions were wrong, but quickly calmed down after feeling the hot air pass through her face.

Looking bellow herself Kara saw the car moving forward again and the driver losing control of the vehicle for some seconds only to regain it moments later, seeing that she gave a big sigh of relief and turned around, flying towards her destination, only slower, and higher this time.

Arriving on Los Angeles Kara looked around herself, she wasn't familiar with the place since her past self wasn't a North American but she did know where she was.

"United States, California, Los Angeles and technically I'm here illegally". Ignoring her own ramblings Kara started to walk forward when suddenly she heard a loud sound coming from above.

Looking to the sky Kara used her supervision and saw what looked like a pod falling, various pods falling actually, using her X-ray Kara saw a woman inside one of the pods and immediately flew up.

Flying to the pod and taking it from fellow Kara slowly reduced the velocity of the object and started going down, finally reaching the ground she put the pod down and walked to the torn wall on the right side of the pod, looking inside she saw a woman with a green suit.

She had an oval shaped head, blue eyes, blond hair, white skin, a strong body, was 6,2 feet tall, the same height as her, wide lips, and a confused yet serious expression on her face.

Kara extended her arm to the woman while thinking about where exactly she had seen her before.

\---------

Vers Pov°

Vers was confused, first She saw visions of her mother inside a place she had never seen before, or maybe she had? She wasn't sure, five years and her memories were still fuzzy, then she woke up chained inside a skrull ship, then somehow she managed to escape without Talos killing her, **Then** she managed to steal an escape pod before the ship she was in exploded, but not before it fired a blast that almost destroyed her pod.

Luckily the universe seemed to be on her side since her pod had somehow slowed down, which not only confused her but also made her think about what could possibly have caused that, a question she felt would answer itself when a 6,2-foot tall blond woman suddenly appeared in front of her and extended her hand.

Seeing the mysterious woman's hand Vers looked at her suspiciously but decided to take a leap of faith and hold on to the woman's helping hand.

The mission on Torfa had been a trap from the start, Soh-larr was actually Talos and the real Soh-larr was probability transformed into carbonite for who knows how long.

"ᚹᛖᛚᛚ,᛫ᚨᚱᛖᚾ'ᛏ᛫ᛃᛟᚢ᛫ᚷᛟᛁᛜ᛫ᛏᛟ᛫ᛏᛖᛚᛚ᛫ᛗᛖ᛫ᛃᛟᚢᚱ᛫ᚾᚨᛗᛖ".The woman said in an unrecognizable language.

'Now my Universal translator can't even recognize this language, can this day get any worse?'

\------------

Kara Pov°

Seeing the confused expression on the woman's face Kara immediately understood what was happening she was speaking Kryptonian all this time, of course, nobody would understand her, not even with the help of universal translators.

Kara punched her chest and coughed two times, it had been some time since she had spoken English, literally a lifetime but she could probably manage.

"I asked if you can tell me your name".

Now with a much more understanding expression Vers tool Kara's hand and lifted herself up, looking at the clothes of the woman in front of her Vers immediately fixed her eyes on her chest part.

The form of this shield, a diamond if she wasn't mistaken, was a form nobody in the galaxy used, this due to the simple fact that the most feared race in the known universe used that form with a certain symbol on it.

The moment the white suit changed itself and covered the skin of the woman was the moment Vers knew what she was, only Kryptonians had Bio-Suits and only them would be strong enough to show it off such a rare piece of hybrid technology like it was nothing.

She could already picture the S symbol on the chest of the woman, a symbol that no one has seen in three thousand years, a symbol that in the past and maybe even today meant hope to some and certain death to others.

"Hey, HEY!". Kara snapped her fingers in front of the woman's eyes, making her get out of her trance and look at her, with a much more cautious and curious expression than before.

Looking at the woman's expression and sensing her tension Kara became confused, she didn't know why she was afraid but she could try to relieve the tension somehow.

"You know, I know I'm an eye candy to many people but my eyes are up here you know, and please close your mouth, you will start drooling if you continue that way". Kara said in a joking tone, Alrya always said that to her when she stayed still for a long time and ignored everything around her.

Vers straightened herself and looked at the Kryptonian's eyes, in all honesty, she half expected to be killed the moment she realized that the woman was a Kryptonian.

After all, an entire race as advanced as theirs couldn't possibly isolate themselves for three thousand years and not travel through the universe one time or another without anyone discovering them.

Seeing the still tense expression of the woman in front of her Kara started to think about what could possibly have made her stay so much under the edge.

Opening her chest part and creating the diamond shield again Kara had a realization, the woman in front of her knew she was a Kryptonian.

' _That's why she's so scared_ '.

Kara almost facepalmed herself for forgetting about a particular detail, before the migration to new Krypton the Kryptonian race was constantly in wars, killing entire planets and terraforming them to expand their borders.

Traveling from solar systems to other galaxies the old Kryptonians gained incredible amounts of strength by absorbing the radiation of different stars, extinguishing entire races just to increase the size of the Kryptonian empire and gain new resources.

They were like this for thousands of years, but everything changed on the Decimation Day, for what she studied, the decimation day was the day the Kryptonians lost for the first time, the entire Kryptonian race fought against one being and of the 70 billion that entered the fight, only 10 billion got out alive.

The history books never said what the being they fought looked like but it was highly speculated that was a cosmic entity since that same being managed to destroy old Krypton and its blue star, taking the entire Solar System with it.

Looking at the woman Kara made an understanding expression, it was not her fault really, after D.D, Decimation Day, the Kryptonians took everything they had on every colony they had and established themselves on new Krypton.

The day the Kryptonian calendar started again and her race completely changed their ways, a day that Krypton celebrated every start of a new year, calling it The birth of new Krypton or B-NC before new Krypton and A-NC after new Krypton.

Putting her hands in the shoulders of the woman in front of her Kara gave a small, reassuring smile and said in the most friendly tone of voice she could muster.

"So, you noticed".

To her credit, Vers managed to stay with a completely neutral expression, her training on Hala to control her emotions didn't have the best results but she could control her expressions to a certain extent if it didn't involve her past destroyed planet.

So even if she was going to die this moment she wouldn't show any signs of weakness to the Kryptonian.

"Well, I will go to the point, I am not the boogeyman, I am not a killing machine that destroys everything in sight and I am not going to destroy planets for fun". Kara said with a calm tone of voice.

She felt like she had to specify those facts since the universe probably exaggerated the strength of the Kryptonians, well, a Kryptonian like her who had absorbed the energy of a yellow sun can, in fact, destroy a planet but her race wasn't made of a bunch of barbarians like the old Krypton.

"Understood?".

"Good, so, could you please tell me your name?, mine is Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, ~~the last~~ daughter of Krypton".

"Vers, Kree Starforce secondary category operative". Seeing the confused expression of Kara vers specified.

"The second in command".

"Mar-vell?".Kara whispered, hearing the Kree word she remembered a person with the name of Mar-vell, a female Kree hybrid, a hero of the Marvel Universe if she wasn't mistaken.

But in that universe, the kree were a genetically engineered warrior race governed by the supreme intelligence that was in a war against the Skrulls, and neither of them were particularly good.

'Different universe then'. Looking at the Kree hybrid Kara smiled again, she had a small amount of information but she could trust the woman a little bit, not her race but she was relatively fine.

"So, Vers, what are you doing on this planet?". Kara said while walking forward and taking the pod in her arms, just to completely smash it, transforming it in a small metallic sphere.

Ignoring the show of force Vers turned her head towards the Kryptonian and said: "Nothing, I was captured by Skrulls but managed to escape by stealing an escape pod, do you have any communication device?".

"Yes, in fact, I do, but I don't want anyone knowing that a Kryptonian is living inside this planet, it would bring many problems to me and this planet, but you could try to repair your interface with one those".

Kata pointed to a public telephone on the wall and threw the metallic sphere to space, humans were not ready to receive the kind of technology a simple escape pod would provide, even if it was a broken one.

"Thank you for your help but now I have to contact my team". Vers turned around and walked to the direction the Kryptonian had pointed her but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder making her look back.

"Yes, but I really have to make sure you won't try to tell your team that a Kryptonian is in C-53, I will stay with you until your rescue arrives".

' _ ~~And get out of this planet before an entire fleet tries to invade it~~_ ~~_because of me'_~~ _._

Vers only nodded and continued to walk forward, it would be pointless to try to stop a Kryptonian.

Tearing apart the telephone device the Kryptonian had told her about Vers started to take the pieces she needed to repair her interface.

Not wanting to stay silent throughout the entire time Kara rested her shoulders in the wall while looking at Vers.

"So, Vers, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself".

"Why?".Vers asked without looking at Kara.

"Why not? if we are going to stay together for some time its best to know each other right?, I ask something, you answer and ask something in return".

_'And Maybe I can identify this universe after this conversation as a bonus'._

Vers Stopped messing with her interface and looked at Kara for some seconds, after that she looked at her arm again and continued to repair her device.

"How... was Krypton".

Giving a little smile Kara said: "It was beautiful before it exploded and before the council decided to drain the planet's core, before that the planet had green lands, hundreds of different species and a beautiful red sky, sometimes Rao covered the planet in a beautiful aurora".

Hearing Kara's words Vers felt a small twinge of sadness if it was because of the Krypronian's melancholy tone of voice or because an entire race died she didn't know.

In Hala, she was always the weird one, not having emotions were a big part of the military but it didn't matter how much they tried to rip them off her, it never worked, her will to purge them didn't change anything.

"How was your life in hala?".

"Normal, I arrived there half dead, trained to become a Starforce operative, didn't have any friends through, Yon-rogg always said that emotions got in the way of a warrior".

"They get in the way, they make you worry about someone else and not the mission and they make you love someone, the biggest weakness a Kree could have, so he trained me to lose all emotions and become a better version of myself".

Kara nodded with her head, she agreed somewhat with this Yon-rogg but only partially, emotions could weaken a warrior but only if he/she became overwhelmed by them.

"How was your life in Krypton?".

"Not so normal, through my three to seven years of life I just studied like there was no tomorrow, mechanical engineering and programming together with hacking are my best skills today, even better than my fighting ones".

"After my seventh birthday, my 'friends' started to envy me because of my intelligence, you would expect that a more mature kid like me would try to understand their point of view but their tentatives to bully me were really annoying".

"I just wanted to stay in silence with my books, but something changed when I became fourteen and met the daughter of my master Faora Hu-ul, Alrya".

"We talked, we discovered we liked some of the same things, we studied like there was no tomorrow, we wanted to explore the cosmos, we particularly loved to change our hairstyles and finally, we married on my twenty-first birthday".

Vers gave a brief look towards Kara before returning to her interface.

She was trained to interrogate Skrulls and read even the smallest clues that someone was behaving differently or what they were feeling, in the Kree empire there was nothing like too much caution when you were fighting a race of Shapeshifters after all.

It was clear to her that this woman, Kara's late wife, Alrya was someone important to her, much like Mar-vell was someone she admired but didn't really know, Alrya was probably the pillar that held Kara's life.

She knew this for one simple fact, nobody talked with that much emotion in their voices unless it brought strong feelings to them, she knew that she had done that in her first years in the Starforce.

Stopping with her repairs Vers turned around and looked directly at Kara's eyes, the conversation had turned into a much emotional one and more than anyone in the universe she could understand Kara's pain in losing not only her planet but also the person she loved the most or in her case admired.

"I... lost everything too, Aks'lo, that was the name of my old planet, I don't have any memories but the supreme intelligence told me enough to know what happened".

Kara looked directly at Vers, Faora hadn't ended with her training but she could read people well enough, and the only thing she could see in Vers eyes was sorrow, sorrow much like her own.

"Five years ago the skrulls attacked my planet Ask'lo, they were already too deep in the society for us to do anything and just like that the moment they attacked the key figures of the government died only minutes after their invasion".

"The supreme intelligence showed me the images of the planet, carbonized bodies everywhere, no building intact, ships with gigantic holes through them and the body of my mother with a hole in her chest above me".

"I lost my memories when something, rubbles I think, hit my head the impact even broke my skull, I'm only alive today because the kree army arrived and managed to rescue me before I died of blood loss or with my brain slipping out of my skull".

"They put me inside a bacta tank but it could only slow down the bleeding". Vers opened a part of her hair on the left side of her head showing Kara a small scar.

"I'm only alive today because the supreme intelligence authorized the use of a new procedure in me, it would imbue my body with an unknown type of energy that came from a lost artifact we called the core, the process was a success and my healing factor was enhanced tremendously".

"The problem was my loss of blood, I could enter hemorrhagic shock, and die at any moment so they had to make a blood transfusion with the body of my mother".

Hearing Vers words Kara felt an immense sense of sympathy, it was almost instinctive, she too had lost her family, and as such understood the pain of losing a mother.

"The supreme intelligence said to me her name was Mar-Vell, and now, after all of those years I discovered that she was once in this planet under the name of Dr. Lawson, the skrulls want something she had hidden here and **I need** to contact my team and warn them about it".

Vers almost shouted the last past while boiling with anger, the thing she most hated in her life were the Skrulls and now they were trying to steal from her mother.

In her anger, Vers accidentally activated her powers, shooting a photon blast that hit Kara's feet without causing any damage.

Looking at Vers Kara approached her and gave her a hug, in the past Alrya aways comforted her by simply hugging her and staying silent, maybe Vers only needed someone to confess to, much like she had Alrya.

_'Father always told me to help people no matter what, if they need help, who am I to refuse it to give to her when she needs it, I guess I will stay in this planet, for now, fighting against galactic conquerors and ancient Gods should be easy enough'_

"How about you tell me a little bit more about yourself while you fix your interface?".

Vers broke the hug and looked at Kara's eyes, to stop, breathe and not suppress her feelings felt good, if she could do that with someone who understood her pain like Kara it would be even better.

"Yeah". Vers gave a small smile, she must have been worse than what she would like to admit to simply open up to a stranger.

_'Well, not like my team is here to judge me'._

"So there was this time I met this old man named stan...".


	4. Chatting

[12:00 AM, United States California, Los Angeles]

"So, I was in this mission to retrieve a stolen object from the skrulls, together with Bron-char, Minn-erva, and Att-lass, midway through our mission we had to separate to cover more ground, after some minutes I managed to find the stolen object, a small cube made out of an unknown metal".

"I was ready to return to the meeting point and send the beacon from my team and the ships to meet me but the moment I turn around guess what?".

Kara put a finger in her chin and answered after some seconds.

"You found a space dolphin?".

"What?! no, of course not you crazy woman they are an endangered species, I found a Milnip, purple skin, big fangs, walking on four legs, flower-like tail and black/yellow eyes".

"And what did you do, did you kill it?".

"Well yes but actually no, I was getting ready to fight it and try to knock it out, you know, I don't like to kill animals, but the moment he jumped at me Minn-erva appeared out of nowhere and simply shot the thing".

"I dislike her even to this day, for some reason she just didn't like me from the start, she always acted like she was superior to me in every way, you should have seen her face the first time I beat her on a sparring match".

"So, you two are basically Rivals?".

"If we are someone is yet to say it to me, from my understanding we just hate each other, since entering the StarForce she was the best with the weapons while I was the best in hand to hand, our only middle ground was the emotion suppressing training, we both sucked at equally".

Seeing Carol's face and hearing her words Kara had to hold herself not to laugh.

"But anyway, she shot the Milnip and I immediately shot her with a concussive blast, after that I went to try to save the Milnip but guess what, he starts to transform into a Skrull".

"They can do that?". Kara asked with genuine curiosity, biology was certainly not one of her strong points but she knew one thing or another, just enough not to be called a clod.

"Yes, years of war and we discovered that little bit of information in the most unlikely way, I still remember being called a hipster for the next two months".

"Alright, it's your turn to tell me a history, we are here for five hours straight and you didn't talk much about your childhood and adolescence at all".

Kara made a weird face and scratched her head in an awkward way, after talking with Vers she discovered various things about the white skinned Kree, like how she hated green, loved white, how she was a little bit petty and somewhat vengeful, how she loved sweets but hated chocolate.

Her favorite drink, that being odium cocktail, her favorite color, red, coincidentally the same as her.

She also discovered that as long as she wasn't thinking about her past she could make a perfect poker face, and funnily enough Vers had told her about how her blond hair shines in the roots during the day when she uses her powers, a curious happening indeed.

How she liked her hair short, and how she normally trained in martial arts to pass time and improve herself.

How she loved racing games and how once she even tried to fly using her powers, managing to stay on the air for exactly thirty seconds before falling and hitting her face on the floor breaking her nose on the process.

She discovered that Vers didn't care much about clothes but at the same time that she wouldn't change her boots for anything else, and finally she learned about her teammates, that in her own words, were a bunch of a**holes.

"Well, there's nothing important really, just a normal Kryptonian studying and accidentally discovering that her world was in the brink of collapse".

"Kara". Vers said with a serious tone of voice, her new friend only told her about her life after she met her wife but nothing before that, and doe some reason that annoyed her.

Not that she was complaining, she did learn a bunch of things about the Kryptonian after all, maybe it was because of their similar past and present situations the reason that the two of them had hit off so well, it was not every day that she met someone who also lost their home planet after all.

It was funny how she got from getting captured to crashing in a primitive planet to encountering her first friend in five years, that friend being a Kryptonian, she also had to thank her captors for breaking her interface and allowing her to hear histories of Kara's life on Krypton, otherwise, she couldn't possibly be the Kree with the most information in one of the most secretive species of the Galaxy.

Both their history and civilization were interesting and learning about an almost extinct race was, in various ways, interesting.

Looking at her communicator Vers frowned, it was much more damaged than she had first thought, her transmitter was not only fried but the dam Skrulls had made precautions and now she couldn't write a message because the little bastards had changed the configuration of her pad.

Up was right, right was enter and low was h, the skrulls messed so bad with the programming that now nothing made sense, it was only when Kara said that she was an engineer that she had asked for her help.

And that was one hour ago when she was telling her a history about how she almost got stuck inside a green planet with a broken ship and no supplies bot only that but she also had to hunt for food for one week before her team found her, she had the distinct impression they had discovered her earlier but she couldn't be one hundred percent sure

She somethings about Kara, for example, she was extremely talented with technology like computing, programming, hacking, she was great in robotics and for some reason was also a seamstress.

She is an incredible inventor, not one of those who can literally change a planet, of course, she was only 30, mature enough to somewhat make her own decisions but on a planet where the ordinary life span was 700 years she was considered young.

Although she is an amazing inventor she was a crappy biologist, she wouldn't be able to clone an honored rabbit even if her life depended on it, she was a good geologist too and loved history, being her third favorite material, just after science and arts.

She loved to write, hated when she didn't know something in her area of specialty, could fluently talk Shi'ar, Kryptonian, Tamaranean, and although her race could fly she was still a great pilot.

Everyone in the galaxy knew the Tamaraneans ability to understand other languages by lip contact but no one knew of their alliance with the Kryptonians, that surprised her.

She was also surprised when Kara told her of new Krypton's sun, Rao, a gigantic red sun that had lived for more than five billion years.

Rao nullified the Kryptonians supercharged cells and gave them the ability to slowly grown stronger by absorbing its radiation, not temporarily like the other stars but permanently.

The process made Kryptonians stronger the older they got, stronger than what Kara was at the moment, her Kryptonian friend said that she didn't know if the process would be the same for other stars, but there was a very small chance of it being possible since she had the ability to adapt and evolve.

"Alright, alright, I don't get what you want to know about me besides everything I already told you but ok".

"There is a somethings I could tell you, like that first time when I build a spaceship and tried to travel to krypton's moon but was immediately busted because, well you can't hide a ship when your parents can see through concrete".

"My first fight in school when I was eleven, totally beat those five girls, by the way, didn't come back with a black eye and got grounded for five weeks or anything".

Vers raised her eyebrows while making a weird expression but said nothing.

"The day I learned that I could fly in the future but got too impatient and jumped out the sixth floor of a building, or that time I went hunting in one of the small forests of Krypton when I was nine and got out with Ghol'x all over my body".

"Ghox?". Vers asked while finishing with the hashes, the skrulls had made unlocking the functions of her interface infinitely more difficult with each code changing every microsecond.

Luckily kara had come face to face with a similar problem in the past and was able to facilitate her entry, it was going to be only for a few seconds but she could send a message to her team.

"It is a type of liquid that when synthesized has a calming property, it is extracted from a Dophra, although some call it a Tatzlwurm, bad name in my opinion".

Seeing Vers confused expression Kara elaborated.

"Imagine an abilisk without tentacles, in the form of a worm with scales and a mouth that separated in three parts, sharp teeth, no eyes, spikes coming out of the top of its body and no legs".

"And you hunted that thing when you were a kid?!". Vers shouted with wide eyes, she only knew histories of the Kryptonians Kara had told her and she didn't know much about their culture but she was sure a Kid wouldn't be able to hunt something like an abilisk.

"Pff, Of course not, I was hunting an honored serpent with Komand'r, we stumbled on a Dophra and had to run for our lives, Komand'r wanted to fight the thing but luckily her father, Myand'r appeared, that day I got to see the best fight between a Tamaranean and a Dophra in my life!". Kara shouted while punching the air with her fist.

'Komand'r and Koriand'r rubbed on me much more than I thought they would'. Kara silently thought while thinking about her earlier pose.

"It was because of that incredible show of strength and ferocity that I decided to become the best fighter I could be, although even now in a fair fight Komand'r would still kick my ass, well, just in technique that is, she is part of a warrior race after all".

"She and her sister were the two people who stayed with me until the end, unfortunately, they were princesses so I couldn't stay with them for much time, we didn't have Phantom teleportation like the old krypton, unfortunately".

Vers was about to answer when her interface suddenly opened and the neutral face of her commander Yon-rogg appeared.

"Verify CTC-39"

"GRXV-1600, I have crashed on the planet C-53, Talos and his henchmen captured me with a type of armor, some kind of exoskeleton that enhanced their physical strength".

"They have discovered something here in C-53 and are preparing to take it, I don't know what it is but reinforcements would be good".

"Underst--d, w- will take some s---s and ----".

Yon-rogg's voice started to get static, looking at the holographic image that now was blurred Vers started to get worried, a sentiment that only worsened after sparks started to fly out of the interface, knowing the danger of this reaction Vers quickly took her entire gauntlet armor piece off and trowed it to the side, just in time to avoid her hand getting burned.

"I thought I would at least have fifty seconds before the connection was lost".

"And you should, even if the transmitter was badly damaged it shouldn't ignite like that".

Before Vers could answer a black man with dozens of vehicles behind him poked Kara on her shoulder, making her turn around with a curious expression.

"Can I help you?".

"Yes miss, you see we got a camera video with a woman flying to the sky and coming back with a UFO in her hands and another one getting out of said UFO shortly after"

Kara didn't freeze, Faora would literally beat her up if she ever discovered that her student failed in something as simple as hiding her body language.

"Is this a joke?". Kara asked in a mocking tone.

"No". The man said with a serious tone, leaving no space to answer he took a card out of his wallet and showed it to Kara.

"Nicolas Joseph Fury, level 3 agent, please call me Fury and I will need you to come with me".

Internally Kara changed her expression to a serious one, Skrulls could turn into any organic being for what she could understand of what Vers had told her some minutes ago, knowing that she couldn't trust anyone besides Vers and herself.

Using her super hearing Kara focused in the hearts of all the present people, and just as she thought all of them had a quick heartbeat.

'Are they afraid of the strength I showed or do they know what I am?'. Kara mused to herself.

Looking at the reflection of one of the cars she saw Vers tensing her body and preparing herself for a confrontation, much like everyone in the surroundings Vers could feel the tension rapidly building up in the air, and much like Kara, she knew confrontation was inevitable the only question was who would make the first move.

Birds were completely still on the rooftops, the men had sweat running down from their heads, a tense silence was on the air and the only sound that could be heard was the wind passing through the trees, shaking their leaves.

Kara looked at every agent in front of her while at the same time looking at the car's reflection with a serious expression, stopping at agent Fury, Kara gave a small, knowing smile and said. "No, I don't think I will".

Vers immediately lighted up her fists and entered a fighting stance just in time to jump down on the ground and dodge dozens of electric projectiles who passed above her, hitting the wall but not damaging it.

Looking at the rooftops Vers saw dozens of agents who surely were not there before.

"And the birds stop singing, what a coincidence". Vers said in a low mocking tone before jumping up and start shooting photon blasts at everything that moved.

Kara, on the other hand, was about to punch the agent in front of her but stopped once she realized what would happen if she did that, she couldn't control her strength yet and if she punched Fury right now he would literally explode in a ball of meat and blood, she would have to tone down for now.

She certainly didn't want to kill the future S.H.I.E.L.D director by accident.

Making her decision Kara extended her arm and shoved Fury away, throwing him six meters away through the air but being hit by bullets and electric blasts almost immediately.

'So they do care about their companions after all'.

Ignoring the bullets Kara looked at her clothes to see if they were damaged.

"No damage, good, invulnerability achieved". Kara smiled and started to walk forward, if something that could harm her body came in her direction she would know, but for now all she needed to worry about were exploding bullets who couldn't penetrate her skin.

Walking a little bit quicker Kara started to lightly hit the heads of the agents with the objective to end the fight quickly and without many casualties, a failed tactic since the moment she hit them they were violently thrown to the ground with bleeding skulls.

Seeing the damage she did Kara stopped in her tracks for one second, hoping that she didn't kill the human she turned around and dashed towards another agent, Earthlings were ignorant of the universe around them, killing them would be the same as killing a rat because it bit her.

Concentrating on her movements Kara tried to lower down her strength, much like she needed to have perfect coordination to create her paintings now she needed perfect control to not accidentally kill someone.

"Fast and graceful but not deadly, Faora would have my head if she discovered I dis this".

Putting her two hands in front of her in a fighting stance Kara dashed towards a female agent in front of her, not wasting any movements she simply punched her in the stomach, taking the air out of her lungs and making her fall to the ground while trying to catch her breath.

Looking at the woman's body Kara used her X-ray vision to look at her heart. 'Great, I didn't stop her heart'.

Giving a whip with her hand on the woman's neck Kara turned around and advanced to another agent, she really didn't want to use them as dummies for her to train her strength but her master always said to take advantage of a situation when needed.

Behind her, Vers was having a much easier time, she had trained for five years with Yon-rogg and in that time she had to learn how to take anyone out with and without her powers, fighting against numerous enemies coming from all sides was not new to her.

Dodging a left rook Vers punched the agent's ribs with a strong right rook, breaking his bones and getting back up while putting both of her hands on his neck only to violently force his head down and give him a knee strike that broke his nose.

Releasing the agent's head Vers quickly turned around and gave a Roundhouse Kick to the agent who was behind her, planting her right feet on the ground she turned to the earlier agent and gave him another kick in his stomach effectively knocking him out.

Hearing a buzzing sound coming from her back Vers quickly threw her body back while using her two hands to catch herself just in time to avoid an electric blast that would have hit her nape.

Continuing with her move Vers got close to the third agent and gave a Whip Back, twisting on the air above him and locking his head with her legs, bringing him down to the ground with her weight and choking the agent until he stopped moving.

Rapidly getting out of her position Vers took the agent's gun and shot three other agents with it but before she could press the trigger once more two projectiles hit her back, making her drop the gun and reflexively activate her powers.

Shooting two continuous photon blasts from her hand Vers threw herself backwards, hitting the agent who shot at her with her back and knocking his head on the wall on the process.

Most of the agents were Skrulls and she knew that normally she would just kill every single one of them to avoid a possible invasion but that was a small chance that even one of those people were innocent locals and she would not kill even one single agent exactly because of that.

She knew when to kill and when not to, not every mission she had been was a good one, and although she hated skrulls she had never and never would kill a child, the skrulls were monsters, and she was not like them, not now, not ever.

Looking at Kara's direction Vers saw that she was doing relatively well, well enough not to accidentally break some skulls.

Jumping on the air Kara gave a dropkick on an agent, following with a whip on the air she quickly reached another agent who was behind her, landing on the ground and taking the back of his head, giving him a knee on his face that instantly knocked him out.

Hearing a charging noise coming from her left side Kara quickly threw the agent away and jumped back, just in time to dodge an orange energy blast that grazed her feet, cutting through her clothes and drawing small drops of blood.

Ignoring her already healed wound Kara turned her head around and looked at the direction where the shot came from, there she saw three skulls, two with automatic rifles and one with a sniper rifle.

Looking closely at the sniper rifle that managed to harm her Kara tried to see it's components to determine what kind of weapon it was, the form was that of a sniper rifle but she could never know for sure, not before analyzing every inch of it.

The silver weapon had a gyhofrequency tumbler on its center, a universal piece every energy weapon needed to create and control its projectiles, two extended magnetic fields on the top and bottom of the rifle, both severed to stabilized the ionized particles who got out of the weapon, preventing them from simply spreading on the air or not having enough speed to hit the target.

The [rifle](https://pin.it/5Ik5rIA) also had an energy cell surrounding the gyhofrequency tumbler and two others on each side of the weapon, ionized energy cells to be more specific.

'High energy consumption with each shot then, she probably has five more shots, two for each cell'.

Briefly looking at the two other Skrull weapons Kara determined that they were made out of another metal, what kind of metal she didn't know but she would find out.

Using her heat vision Kara shot two red beams of energy at the skrull's weapon, not destroying it but blowing the weapon away from the Skrull's hand.

'High Energy resistance then, this shot would have melted most metals without much problem'.

Thinking about the earlier shot Kara started to get worried, her skin was extremely resistant to the point that most energy weapons wouldn't be able to scratch her, but the skrulls somehow obtained one that could, she needed to know what it was made of and who made it.

Not losing the opportunity she jumped in the skrull's direction, immediately punching his head and throwing him back, without looking Kara quickly kicked the other skrull on her left side, not giving him any chance of reacting and throwing him off the rooftop but not being quick enough to dodge the shots of the other skrull on her right side.

Contrary to the sniper rifle the automatic rifle the skrull used to shoot her wasn't actually doing any damage, she could feel the impact of the shots in her skin but nothing else, thinking about what that meant Kara confirmed her earlier guess.

'Each shot consumes a gigantic amount of energy strong enough to make a Kryptonian bleed, high range, damage, and no recoil, made of an unknown metal and unknown energy source, I will have to capture one skrull and question him after this'.

Spinning around Kara kicked the skrull on the right side of his waist, breaking some bones and making him fall to the ground.

Looking around herself Kara saw most of the agents shooting other agents with electric blasts and turning into exact copies of Vers, unfortunately for them when a skrull transforms into someone it takes time for them to copy the exact voice of the person and Kara knows exactly how Vers voice sounded like, her super hearing was useful for more than one thing after all.

Jumping from the rooftop Kara floated some meters above the ground, taking a big breath she used her freezing breath to incapacitate all of the skrulls, or at least that was what she wanted to happen.

Pushing the air out of her lungs Kara unleashed a gigantic wave of hot red fire, melting every car in front of her and burning all of the skrulls.

Seeing the destruction she caused in just two seconds Kara immediately stopped her attack by putting her hands in front of her mouth.

'That trip to Jupiter wasn't useless after all'.

Ignoring the destruction she made not ten seconds ago Kara turned around and started looking around for Vers, only to find her cooking... herself?.

"Vers, let's go, I can hear other cars approaching the area".

"Just give me a minute" Vers quickly gave an elbow in the skrull's gut, making him drop the disguise and lift his hold on her neck.

Taking advantage of the situation Vers took his right arm and threw him on the ground while putting her left leg behind his hand and lowering herself to breaking his arm.

"We should get out of here, they won't stop coming and a lucky shot could take us both out".

Nodding with her head Kara took Vers hands and put her on her back while taking the skrull's arm and flying away at a slow speed as to not make Vers fall.

"Where do we go now?" Vers asked while holding Kara's shoulders, she was flying slowly but if she fell at that distance she would gain more than just a few bruises.

"I would like to say mercury but this guy won't survive the trip, so we are going to the mountains on the coast, they won't be able to track us there".

Vers only nodded with her head, C-53 could be suffering from a Skrull invasion, she wasn't sure but if they were really invading, she would have to kill every single skrull she came across.


	5. Memories

[12:17 AM, United States California, Los Angeles]

Kara landed on a small island in the middle of a river inside the mountains, landing on the ground kneeled down and let Vers get out of her back, after that she threw the unconscious skrull to the ground.

"So, what do we ask him first?".Kara asked Vers.

Walking to Kara's side Vers crouched down and looked at the unconscious form of the skrull, she wanted to simply kill the thing and be done with it but she knew she couldn't.

Kara was harmed by a weapon the Skrulls had, not only that but they also infiltrated inside that S.H.I.E.L.D organization too fast, normally they would take days to do such a thing but hours? That was unheard of, even inside a primitive planet like Earth something like that would have been noticed.

Hence the reason why she needed to question the Skrull and discover what kind of information he had, the only problem was that the skrulls didn't answer to anyone but their superiors.

In more than one case she had captured a Skrull for questioning but the moment they woke up or got captured they simply copied the face of their captors and killed themselves by stopping their own hearts, that happened with her one time, and since then she never stayed to question a Skrull.

' _Four years of training for nothing, well'._ Vers Looked at the body of the Skrull in front of her.

_'Almost nothing_ '.

Skrulls could be monsters but they were still extremely honorable soldiers, even to this day Vers still had to see a skrull who broke their code, their reader Talos was the strongest among them, he was strong, had a strategic mind and in her personal opinion was a sassy asshole, she had fought with him on multiple occasions but had never won, the only thing more painful than his punches were his horrible puns and sense of humor.

Talos was fierce, could shapeshift into anything, had years of experience and on one occasion had even turned himself into a Strontian by simply drinking the blood of one, even with her powers she couldn't beat him, why he didn't kill her and her team on Torfa was a mystery to her.

Getting out of her thoughts Vers turned her head around and answered Kara."I was trained to interrogate Skrulls, I have never done this before but I know that you only need to hit them where it hurts the most to make them talk".

Vers detached what looked like a metallic leash from her left arm and put it in the Skrull's neck, after that she took a bit of water from the lake and threw it in his face.

Suddenly waking up the skrull tried to stand up but stopped immediately when he felt an immense amount of pain coming from his right arm, fearing a lost limb he turned his head to look at his arm, only to release a sigh of relief after seeing his most intact limb.

Using his abilities the skrull tried to move his bones in an attempted to fix them but stopped almost immediately after feeling a gigantic amount of pain coming from all sides of his body.

Suddenly remembering what happened before he was knocked out the skull turned his head around to try to discover where he was, contrary to the cell he was expecting to see himself in, the skrull saw the two female targets he was supposed to capture.

"Don't even try to do that weird ritual to kill yourself, its useless, the collar on your neck? it will stop you from using your shapeshifting ability, the only way you will get out of here alive is if you answer our questions".

The only response Vers received was the skrull spitting on her foot, followed by his failed second attempt to get up, an attempt that only served to hurt him even more.

Seeing her dirty boot Vers stopped to take a big breath to try and calm herself down before she could do something she would regret later on, or at least that was what Kara thought she was doing since not even a second later Vers Kicked the skrull's head with all her force, throwing him back and making him hit his head on a boulder.

Vers ran towards the skrull, ready to crack his skull but was immediately stopped by Kara who held her two arms behind her back not allowing her to move unfortunately for the Skrull this still didn't stop Vers from shooting her photon blasts from her feet at the skrull, missing his head by mere centimeters and burning a hole through the boulder.

"We need him alive Vers, we don't know if C-53 is being invaded or what kind of weapons they have, you said it yourself when we were flying".

Hearing Kara's words Vers stopped struggling and forcefully calmed herself down, seeing that Kara released her and walked to the Skrull's direction.

"My name is Kara, and going to the point I have only four questions for you". Ignoring the Skrull's lack of response Kara continued.

"Why is your kind here, what were those weapons, how did you infiltrated SHIELD and finally, why do your kind want to capture Vers alive".

The skrull simply stared at Kara with a serious expression without saying a word, seeing that Vers smiled and walked towards the Skrull's direction, stopping mere centimeters from his face she said.

"Your kind has some kind of code of honor right? one of them, if I'm not mistaken says that you should kill yourself if you get captured, for the good of all Skulls right?".

Looking at the skrull's face and not receiving any answer Vers got up and started to walk in circles.

"So, imagine what will happen when your friends discover that you are still alive, or maybe even worst, that you were killed after giving information to the enemy".

Turning her head Vers saw the Skrull's expression changing for only one second, going from calm to panicked and calm again.

_'Got you'._

Contrary to what she had said the collar on the Skrull's neck wasn't able to block his shapeshifting ability, the only thing it did was give him gigantic amounts of pain when he tried to use it.

When they were flying to the mountains she and Kara talked about how they would interrogate the Skrull, Vers knew violence and intimidation wouldn't work, even if they had a hostage the Skrull wouldn't open his mouth.

But if they could mess with his mind then maybe, just maybe he would reveal something, and in the likely case he didn't say anything Vers would simply use her photon blast to give him a quick Death.

She may normally use low amounts of energy to conserve her forces and as a result only knock out her enemies with concussive blasts but nothing is stopping her from using more power and explode the head of the Skrull in front of her, well nothing besides Kara that is.

"Your soldiers had pretty unique weapons, so unique that Vers never saw them before, not only that but your kind somehow managed to infiltrate Shield in mere five hours".

Looking at the skrull's neutral expression and hearing his breathing Kara smiled and continued talking, she knew what S.H.I.E.L.D was and she knew that for the skrulls to have infiltrated inside the organization they would have to know what it was beforehand.

In other words the Skrulls either already had infiltrated inside S.H.I.E.L.D before either of them entered the planet or they just wanted to capture Vers and whatever they wanted from Mar-vell quickly and get out of the planet as fast as possible, leaving a very confused secret organization behind.

"You know what I think is happening here? I think your kind established themselves here on this planet, a planet isolated from the rest of the universe, technologically inferior, a perfect place to hide something if you ask me, the perfect place to hide from the Kree".

Using her super hearing Kara heard the skrull's heart starting to beat faster, most Kryptonians would simply use their X-ray vision to look at the electrical signals inside the brain of the Kryptonian or alien they were questioning but Kara simply couldn't do that, she was horrible in biology after all.

Hearing the sound of the Skrull's beating heart Kara smiled slightly, with her increased intelligence due to the yellow sun's radiation and her already bright mind she was able to think as fast as a supercomputer and think of the most probable conclusion or solution to her problems with the small information she had.

The skrulls were doing something inside C-53, she didn't know what but she would find out sooner than later.

"A perfect place to establish a base indeed".

The skrull suddenly jumped up and dashed towards Kara but was immediately stopped by Vers who gave a strong kick to his stomach, sending him back on the ground and making him hit his head on the boulder again.

"So this place is a base after all, it would be a pity if a Kree soldier sent a message to her superiors warning them of the Skrull's base before they could evacuate the planet, don't you think?".

"No, of course you don't, your kind probably doesn't know what is love or empathy, just like animals you only work in your most basic desires, I'm impressed you can even talk".

Hearing what Vers had said Kara started to get worried for her friend, she knew Vers hated the Skrulls, that much was obvious, she had said that to her multiple times even but her mood shifts were starting to worry her.

Vers was a kind person, nobody besides her could see that but she could, the level of emotion she had shown when talking about her past couldn't be faked.

And if that didn't prove anything the fact that she was incapable of purging her feelings despise being trained to do so for five gears showed what kind of person she was, the kind of person who was incapable of killing a living being in cold blood.

Her history about how she refused to kill a Milnip and even attacked her teammate to try and save it before discovering that it was a Skrull showed that she was indeed a kind person.

But that changed when she dealt with Skrulls, cold, angry, and perhaps even cruel, Vers didn't have a single drop of empathy for them and yet proving she had feelings she refused to kill an infant Skrull, something a cold blooded killer would do without batting an eye.

Would she be that way if someone killed her parents too? she didn't know but she certainly wouldn't want to be.

Looking at her friend Kara gave a small smile while thinking about what her mother said to her once.

_'Hate is never a good emotion, It clouds your judgment, breaks your ideals and makes you become something you are not, something that **I** know you aren't Kara, so, please never, never do that again ok?'._

Remembering her mother's words and looking at Vers angry expression Kara decided to talk to her after the interrogation, five years feeling nothing but pure hate for an entire race wasn't good for anyone.

In all her life she had only felt **true** hate for something once and maybe because of that she wouldn't be able to be the person Vers needed to talk to but even so that wouldn't stop her from trying, her friend needed help, even if she didn't realize yet.

_'Help everyone even when you think you can't, that's what You said to me Right Alrya?'._

"Just ask whatever you want and kill me, I won't beg you filthy Kree".

"How did you find us?" Vers asked while ignoring the Skrull's insult.

"Cameras, contrary to what your friend said this planet is not exactly a base for us, it's more like a meeting point". The skrull said while trying to hide his pain.

_'Vers really didn't hold back while breaking his arm, I'm surprised it's even attached to his body at this point'._

"Why did you want to capture me alive?".

"I Don't know, the only thing I know is that our leader wants you alive, just that, he doesn't say the reason why though, maybe he just wants to extract your memories and rip all the secrets out of you but not everyone is as 'Lively' like him in that regard, some just want to kill you and be done with it".

Looking at Kara, Vers received a nod, confirming that the Skrull wasn't lying.

_'So, Talos wants me alive for a reason and I doubt It is something as simple as my memories if that was the case then Yon-rogg would be the better option, something is wrong, something is definitely wrong and I will find out what it is'._

Getting out of her thoughts Vers turned her head and looked at the skrull again, she still had some important questions. "The weapons?".

"Someone made it seven years ago, all I know Is that our leader managed to steal from them, he only uses those things when we enter a mission of High priority".

"Last question". Vers took a small purple rock from her pocket and presented it to the skrull.

"Your boss was messing with my mind and one of the devices had this thing in it". Vers took a small purple rock from her pocket and showed it to the Skrull.

"So answer me, **What**. Is. **This**?".

Vers asked in a threatening tone, her memories of her destroyed planet, the only real home she ever had surfaced inside her head, an explosion and then blackness, the only memory she had of her home and even to this day, it brought her great pain but at the same time happiness to see her past home again.

Even when everything was destroyed she could imagine how beautiful the city must have looked like before the invasion, perhaps holding on to the happiness and sadness that memory brought to her prevented her to become a better version of herself but she would be dammed if she lost the ability to smile every day after seeing her mother's face in her dreams.

Having a Skrull trying to corrupt those memories was the worst thing they could possibly do to her.

The skrull extended his arm and took the purple rock from Vers hand, looking closely at the object he gave a small smile.

"That is a memory card, unfortunately, I can't say more unless you let me activate the device and show the stored memories".

" **Can't** or won't?".

"Can't".

Vers eyes at the Skrull suspiciously, turning her head towards Kara she received a nod of confirmation, turning her head again she nodded to the skrull who immediately put the stone in his interface on his right hand.

After some seconds of messing with his interface, a holographic video started playing with a black woman talking with someone in what looked like an airbase.

"What place is this?" Vers asked.

"Edwards air force base, it's not far from here".

"How many jumps to this place?".

"Zero, it's inside this planet" The skrull continued to mess with his interface while looking at the holographic projection.

"And why are you showing me this? did I took a different memory crystal, I was sure this was the one, or perhaps this thing is just broken?".

"Our memory extractor is flawless, it can even take memories someone has long forgotten".

The skrull suddenly jumped forward and enveloped his right arm on Vers nape and before anyone could react the Skrull's right hand exploded, creating a purple, hot explosion of pure energy.

**BOOM!**

Dashing forward Kara took Vers body and rapidly turned around, partially shielding her from the explosion.

Covering Vers with her body Kara hid her friend's face in her chest while protecting the rest of her body with her cape, contrary to the rest of her suit her cape wasn't protected against the explosion since her invulnerability only extended one centimeter out of her body.

Fortunately for her, her clothes were made out of unstable molecules, this alone allowed her to easily alter her suit to adapt to a certain environment, thus an explosion wouldn't manage to damage her clothes.

Add the Klyntar cells to the equation and now she had a semi-conscious inanimated object connected with her brain that could alter its own form, density, and resistance at any given moment.

When Kara was testing if she had received her invulnerability her clothes already knew what she wanted to do and simply acted accordingly by reducing the resistance of the suit to that of an ordinary one, thus allowing her to see if she had her invulnerability.

And now that she was using her suit to protect someone her cape immediately changed and expanded itself, covering the other parts of vers body like an immovable fortress.

When the explosion finally ended Kara changed her cape to normal once again and started to check her friend's body for any injuries but only saw one at her nape, a deep one that almost reached her bones, fortunately for both of them the wound was quickly healing.

Sitting on the ground Kara put Vers head on her lap, the explosion would have killed anyone else but fortunately, Vers had a powerful healing factor.

Leaning her back on another nearby boulder and taking Vers with her Kara started to think about what had happened.

_'That Skrull would rather kill himself and ignore his orders to not kill Vers than to reveal his secrets'._

_'That means that he could be lying, the leash made him feel pain when trying to shapeshift but he could very well resist and not shown his pain while trying to control his heartbeat, shapeshifters can, to a certain degree, control their organs after all'._

Two minutes later when her wounds finally healed Vers opened her eyes and jumped forward, standing up on the ground and looking around herself.

"Vers? are you ok?". Kara got up from the ground and put her hand on Vers shoulder, only for her to turn around and jump back while unconsciously activating her powers.

Contrary to what Kara expected Vers light didn't cover only her hands but all her body in bright yellow, blue and white colors.

\--------

 ~~Vers~~ suddenly woke up, for some reason her nape was hurting as if she had slept in an uncomfortable position, opening her eyes she saw a weird woman with blond hair looking attentively at her while petting her head.

_'What?'._

~~Vers~~ quickly got up, getting her head out of the woman's lap and jumping off the ground she stood up and looked around herself, she had a gigantic headache and was having trouble standing up properly.

_'Whatever hit me must have been big'._

Ignoring her pain she looked around herself but only managed to see mountains, trees, and water around herself, she wanted to walk forward to discover how she got there but was suddenly interrupted by a hand landing on her shoulder.

By reflex, she turned around and jumped back while preparing for a fight, the only thing she wasn't expecting was to glow like a Firefly.

Abandoning her fighting stance in surprise she slowly brought her hands up and looked at them, suppressing her surprise she looked further down and saw the same light spreading through her entire body.

_'The hell?'_

Looking at the blond woman who had a worried expression on her face she opened her mouth to ask a question, but stopped herself when she felt a sudden tingle in her head.

Looking at the sky Vers started to hear dozens of voices inside her mind, not resisting the sudden pain that came with the voices she held her head with her two hands, only for her brain to be electrocuted by her own energy making her cry in pain and fall to the ground.

" **AH!** "

"VERS!"

' _Vers_?'. She thought after hearing the distant cries of the woman in front of her

_'Is that my... name_?'. She thought while feeling her eyes growing heavy.

Releasing her hands ~~Vers~~ fell to the ground and slowly closed her eyes, it was Ok she would just take a quick nap and talk to the ~~Kryptonian~~ Woman.

.

.

.

.

.

~~Vers~~ slowly opened her eyes, only to block the sun rays with her arm, after getting used to the light she moved her arm away but contrary to the mountains she was expecting to see Vers saw an old woman in front of her, a very familiar one, her mother Mar-vell.

Ignoring all sense of logic she opened her mouth to talk with her, but the sounds that came out were not what she was expecting.

"Hey, he, hey, why the hurry Doc Lawson, we can test this big girl tomorrow".

A woman's voice, similar but not equal to her's said, suppressing her rising anxiety ~~Vers~~ looked around herself, at least she tried to, no matter how much she tried to turn her head the maximum she could do was move her eyes.

Fortunately, this was enough for her to see where she was, an open field with a small black ship in front of her, no one besides Mar-vell in the area, and a desert runway without any Jets or planes in it.

Looking closely at the [ship](https://pin.it/y1EpkJe) that was in front of her Vers started to analyze its form to see if she could deduce what empire had build it or what planet she was in.

An unknown metal, two thrusters on its back, and one in each wing glowing with blue light, blasters on each side of its head, and two circular compartments close to the start of its wings.

"Yeah, Carol is right, they probably won't let us two test her but there's no need to risk your life piloting a jet fighter that didn't even pass the security tests yet". A black woman with brown eyes and black hair said.

"It's a matter of utmost importance that I pilot this jet, I don't have much time and lives are at stake here, P.E.G.A.S.U.S is being attacked by an unknown force and I have to retrieve the object they want to steal and escape with it before they find it".

"If I don't come back pretend I never existed and never, never say my name again, my allies will protect you two from afar, I have to go".

Lawson turned around and started to climb the stairs to enter the jet's cockpit but was suddenly stopped by Carol who held her shoulder and forced her down the stairs.

"Don't bullshit me doc, I didn't enlist myself on the air force and came here because I wanted to test some weapons and stay out of the fight, I came here because I wanted to make a difference".

"And now you are asking me to run with my tail between my legs?, no I'm sorry but you are taking me with you and both of us are going to come back alive".

Lawson stayed silent for some time, glaring at Carol as if ordering her to back down but seeing her equally stubborn look she gave up and sighed in defeat.

"So be it then, Maria, if we don't come back I want you to remember those numbers 5,6,0,9,3 bellow the control room don't say those numbers to anyone else, not even my allies, and as for you Carol, follow me".

Seeing through the eyes of the woman ~~Vers~~ saw her climbing the stairs and sitting on the front with the other woman who looked like Mar-vell, named Lawson, behind her.

Seeing the canopy being closed Vers tried to see the woman's reflection on the glass, the only thing she didn't expect was to see a perfect image of herself with different clothes looking at her.

' _Wh_ at?!". Before Vers could do anything the scenery suddenly changed with her inside the fighter jet already flying.

"So where do we go now Doc?" ~~Vers~~ asked without meaning to.

"5-2-2-9 negative 4-7 8.7-6-8, 0.2"

Looking behind her ~~Vers~~ saw Lawson looking outside the window with a serious expression.

"What's the problem Carol, is everything ok? are you feeling well?". Lawson asked after seeing Carol's confused expression.

Turning her head forward again Carol blinked in confusion, she was thinking about something very important but couldn't remember what.

"Yes, I'm ok my head is just a little bit dizzy from all that".

"Hum, it was the same as me the first time I traveled to space too, almost threw up".

Carol laughed a little but quickly returned with her serious expression, she would die if she didn't take whatever this situation is seriously.

"Alright, where are we going Lawson, you said that you had to retrieve an object but unless we are going to the other side of the planet I don't know where we are heading".

"My laboratory, the tesseract is there".

Carol was about to ask something but suddenly stopped and pushed the jet to the right side, just in time to avoid dozens of energy blasts coming in her direction.

"What the hell was that?!".

"Aliens, now stop making questions and fly faster".

Pressing a button on the right side Lawson turned her seat around and took a wheel who appeared out of the wall while a small screen opened in front of her and two machine guns got out of the two circular compartments above the jet.

Immediately firing the weapons with inhuman accuracy Lawson shot down the ship that was following them with almost no effort.

"What was that?!".

"Aliens like me, we don't have much time, activate the engine and go to Ask'lo, system 004 coordinates F897.BN78803+74X2"

"What are you even talking about-".

" **Put the coordinates Carol!** I'm not asking I'm ordering".

"Yes ma'am".Carol typed the coordinates on the ship's screen and confirmed the destination, she could freak out later, now she needed to focus.

After confirming the destination, the ship propelled itself forward at a gigantic speed while at the same time shooting a blue light energy beam out of its two blasters that created a hexagonal portal with no visible light inside.

Passing through the portal Carol closed her eyes for one second, she was expecting a collision, not the chilling sensation that traveled up her spine, reacting more in instinct than actual rationality Carol opened her eyes again and just like that the feeling was gone, only to give space to the surprise she was feeling after seeing a blue, green planet much, much bigger than Earth.

Suddenly the radars glowed red and the automatic systems forcefully moved the ship up, dodging an energy blast that would surely have hit the jet's cockpit and killed her together with Lawson.

Reacting immediately Carol started to roll the jet in a canopy roll, dodging more energy blasts and turning the jet away from the planet towards space, only to freeze at the sight of hundreds, maybe thousands of ships big and small shooting at each other, it may have been her imagination or perhaps her rising panic but Carol could swear she heard the screams of the people inside the ships who were exploding.

The small moment of distraction caused Carol to briefly forget the other ship that was chasing them, allowing the other party to freely shoot at her jet and destroy one of its wings, causing the jet to fall towards the blue planet at an alarming speed.

"Eject when we approach the ground on 74 miles!".

"No!, they want to steal the lightspeed engine of this ship to travel and conquest other galaxies, if we let them take it the universe will be doomed not even the Shi'ar will be able to stop them!".

" **They who?** Lawson! you haven't told me who is trying to take this goddam engine and the tesseract until now!". Carol shouted after finally losing her patience.

"The Kree Carol, my race".

Carol wanted to ask another question but was stopped when she realized how close she was to the planet's surface.

Pushing the control stick with all her force she managed to glide the jet and barely slow down her fall, passing through the clouds she managed to see where she was going to crash, a gigantic city with hundreds of buildings.

"Prepare for collision!" Carol shouted while pushing the jet's control stick to try and land in an empty street.

Falling down at a speeding velocity of twenty-five thousand miles per hour Carol finally lost control of the jet and crashed into a building, destroying the two upper wings of the jet and cutting through the entire building with a flaming ship.

Crashing on the ground the jet miraculously didn't explode but started to overturn, breaking even more of its parts.

Abandoning the control stick together with any hope of getting a safe landing Carol held her seat to avoid hitting her head and suffer any more injuries, she would need all her strength if she wanted to survive this.

The jet continued overturning forward, only stopping when hitting what looked like a car with no wheels, almost overturning again but falling back and crashing on the ground with a heavy thud.

Seeing the jet finally coming to a stop Carol removed her helmet and released her seat belt, pressing a button she ejected the cockpit and got out of the jet while at the same time checking for any injuries.

Going to the back of the canopy she released Lawson's seat belt and took her out of the jet while putting her hand on her shoulders and supporting her.

"It's ok, I can stand alone". Lawson took out her arm from Carol's shoulders and turned around to the jet's direction.

"So, are you going to explain to me why we are on another planet?".

"The Kree, my race, they conquer other worlds and kill everything who stands on their way, for years I thought I was fighting on the side of the good guys but clearly, I was wrong".

"A race of heroes, noble warrior heroes, that's what they and embarrassingly enough me thought we were, but when I discovered that we were nothing but, as Soren would put it, Space Bullies, I defected and sworn to protect all the races the Kree were trying to subjugate".

"They want to steal my work, the lightspeed engine, made out from the energy of the core, the tesseract, I made it for all the other races being subjugated by the Kree to escape to a place where they would be safe, where the Kree would never find them".

"But somehow they found my location, probably by searching for the tesseract's energy signature inside the lightspeed engine, they want it to conquer other galaxies and spread their empire and they will succeed if they obtain this engine".

Lawson turned around while taking out a small disc from her pocket and put it on Carol's neck.

Entering Carol's skin the disc created small white lines that traveled through her neck, reaching her brain, and causing a small shock on her entire body.

"What was that?" Carol asked a little bit dizzy, whatever lawson had done to her had taken all of her strength away.

"I can't say, they can very well have a memory extractor like the Skulls and rip off your secrets without even needing to touch you, I wanted to give this to Soren or maybe even hide it inside goose but you will have to carry this with you Carol, I'm sorry".

Lawson turned around and took what looked like a pistol out of her belt but before she could shoot a green energy blast hit her shoulder, making her trip to the ground while breathing heavily.

"I thought you would have been dead by now Mar-vell, or is it Lawson now?".

"Y...yon-rogg".

"I'm sorry but I have no time for this, Minn-erva, Kill both of them".

Before anyone could react Lawson jumped out of the ground and dashed towards Carol, receiving an energy blast on her back but managing to turn around in time to shoot at the Jet's thruster, Creating a gigantic explosion of Blue energy that shot directly towards her.

Reacting quickly Carol turned around to protect Lawson, taking all the released energy of the explosion inside her body and blacking out soon after.

Suddenly waking up again Carol jumped out of the ground while breathing heavily, putting her hand on her chest she was able to feel her quick beating heart, she was alive, **she**. **was**. **alive**.

"Vers, Vers are you ok?". Kara asked while approaching her friend, only to stop when she got up and turned around while starting to cover her body in a yellow, blue, and white aura.

Fully turning around Vers glared at Kara with barely restrained rage, seeing her that way made Kara start to get extremely worried, the explosion that almost killed her friend could very well have messed with her head.

' _The fact that she was knocked out also means that her brain had hit her skull possibly causing trauma and even more possibly an injury, I will have to use my x-ray vision to scan for any damage_ '.

Feeling the heat in the air increasing Kara got out of her thoughts and looked at Vers, a very angry Vers.

" **My name is Carol Danvers** ".


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote everything in case you don't know.

[Wednesday, 12:30 AM, United States California, Los Angeles coast, 12/3/1995]

"Vers, Vers are you ok?".

_**'Carol'.**_ She wanted to shout, but that wouldn't be fair with Kara, she knew that.

"Vers please answer me".

But even so, **hearing that name** made her skin crawl, worse it made her want to tear someone's throat off, the only thing stopping her from doing so was the fact that she knew whatever she did would only tickle the Kryptonian, this coming from a small part of her brain that was still somehow thinking rationally despise the unnatural amount of anger she was feeling.

"Vers?". And there was it, the final drop of her patience finally gone.

It didn't matter if Kara was talking with a concerned tone, it **didn't** matter if she was worried about her, **VERS** was the name of a slave, a prisoner, and she was, **no** , she is Carol Danvers and she was no one's prisoner, not anymore.

Turning around Carol unconsciously activated her powers, surrounding her body in a white, blue, and yellow aura that emitted small amounts of heat through the air.

" **My name is Carol Danvers** ". Carol said with barely restrained rage in her voice.

Hearing the venom in Vers voice Kara stopped on her tracks for one second but continued to walk forward.

"What happened to you? the explosion took a good chunk out of your nape, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a head right now, did the explosion made you regain your memories?". Kara asked, worried for Ve- Carol.

"You knew?!". Carol's aura exploded with power making the ground beneath her crack and the air around her even hotter.

Seeing that Kara stopped on her tracks once again and looked at Carol with a surprised and confused expression on her face, the explosion really did leave her friend in a confused state, maybe she would have to bring her to her ship and heal her.

"Of course I did, you told me remember? your mother Mar-vell, Ask'lo's massacre, five years of training in Hala". Kara said in a confused tone.

Carol's aura immediately returned to normal, making the light in her eyes fade and the surrounding temperature to come back to normal.

"Ye-... yes I remember, I'm sorry for my outburst, the explosion made my body release some adrenaline". Looking at Kara, Carol saw her raising an eyebrow.

"So, what happened to you?". Kara asked ignoring Carol's weird behavior.

Ignoring the fact that Kara clearly didn't believe her words Carol looked down at her hands to analyze the strange energy that was surrounding her body if she had to describe it it would be like drinking an energetic, only now the energetic actually had the power of a nuclear bomb and gave her the power to do anything she wanted.

The feeling was weird, she knew that she had not just received a power boost, no, it was more like this energy was always with her, before this day she didn't know what it was but now she did.

When training with her powers she always tried to use more energy, she thought that if she could fire photon blasts from her hands after passing through the 'procedure' that gave her her powers then maybe her body produced her energy by itself.

That was the moment where she reached a dead end, she could never use more than a certain amount of energy, it was as if a filter existed inside her, only allowing her to use certain amounts of her power.

Firstly she thought that it was a safety mechanism of her body, only allowing her to drain a certain amount of energy but not too much as to not overwhelm her body and kill her in the process.

That would make sense if she was absorbing energy from somewhere else but the warm feeling on her chest that emerged every time she used her powers told her a different history.

She couldn't really confirm her theory before but now she had no doubts, she was generating her own energy inside her body all this time and after the explosion, she was able to destroy her filter and drain more energy somehow.

Having a sudden realization Carol started to frantically look at the ground, immediately finding what she was searching for, she crouched down and took a small, cylindrical device, it was supposed to be a universal translator that for all rights, should have been destroyed by the explosion.

' _Any normal one would have been, but this, this is no translator, it's a leash, a leash for an obedient dog to wear'._

_'Having a universal translator as an implant was normal, researchers even said that 4 in 5 Kree had it, but having two like my device and interface, not so much, it was obvious that they were lying, I gave my complete trust to the empire, and in turn_ , _**they gave me a leash** '._

Crushing the object in her hand while activating her powers on her right hand Carol burned the remains of the device, opening her fist she let the wind carry the dust remains of the device away from her.

' _The supreme intelligence lied to me, Lawson was not my mother... not by blood'._

_'The clues don't lie, the chip on my nape suppressed my memories, and possibly my powers, the Skrulls and the Kree were trying to steal the lightspeed engine, those purple ships on my memory were without a doubt from the Skrulls'._

_'Ask'lo was possibly Lawson's hideout, she teleported to there after being attacked after all, the Kree probably discovered her while trying to track down the Tesseract's energy signature, whatever that thing is'._

_'The question is how the Skrulls found her, they are a technologically advanced species but just because they steal technology like the Krolotean vermin'._

_'The Skulls can transform into anyone, Lawson had allies here on Earth so they probably protected that woman on my memories... or died trying'._

_'No concrete memories, surrounded by enemies and no way of knowing if I even have friends inside this planet, this limits my freedom by an unimaginable degree'._

_'I can't trust anyone, my memories are nor yet complete and even a squirrel can be a skrull, until I regain my complete memories I won't be able to search for trusting allies'._

Carol gave a small glance at Kara with suspecting eyes, thinking about how she got on the planet brought some questions to her mind.

Kara was coincidentally at the exact same spot where she had fallen, it was too much of a coincidence to be possible, not only that but she had been nothing but friendly with her, even if they knew each other for less than one hour at the time.

It was possible that someone had sent her there to intercept her po-, **NO!** , Kara was her friend, Kara told her about her past and in turn she told her about her's, a false past but one she believed it was true none the less.

Kara wasn't her enemy, she couldn't be, she saved her from an explosion that would have literally destroyed her brain, Kara was without a doubt not a Skrull or a secret agent sent to kill her, but even with that certainty she couldn't trust her 100%.

They wiped her memories indoctrinated her, made her go to missions that would make any human vomit out of disgust, lock her in a cell after destroying the key and wipe out their own memories to forget she even existed.

She was not going to be anyone's prisoner or slave ever again, she would rather kill herself than to let anyone have that control over her again.

Yon-rogg was her captor but his teachings were useful, always vigilant, always attentive if you are not sure someone is your ally never trust them completely and always stay in guard, it's not paranoia if they are out there to get you and when skulls are involved even a rat could be out there to get her.

She had without a doubt suffered a physiological trauma because of her years in the star force but she still could think logically, and logically speaking, even now she couldn't possibly defeat a being that belonged to the most powerful mortal race of the known universe.

"I regained, parts of my memories".

Kara gave a small smile to her, a smile that clearly said how happy she was for her friend, she almost returned the smile to her but stopped herself in time, it was amazing how Kara could make her drop her guard so easily without even trying.

It was weird, she didn't think much about that before but now that she did she managed to perceive how weird it was, feeling relaxed when in the presence of being that could destroy a planet and kill her in less than a second if she even suspected she was an enemy was nothing but crazy.

"So, am I still your best and only friend or is there someone I need to look out for?".

Carol held the urge to roll her eyes, sometimes Kara was so silly.

Slap!

Slapping her own face Carol forcefully got out of her train of thoughts and answered Kara in a normal tone of voice while ignoring her question.

"I'm not a Kree, I am a human, a Kree, human hybrid, Mar-vell was not my mother, she was a Kree soldier that defected from the empire after discovering its the true colors".

"And that would be?".

"Space bullies according to someone she called Soren, they conquer other species and kill everyone who stands on their way, she hid here on Earth under the disguise of Lawson, a human scientist that created the Lightspeed engine, an engine build with the only objective to rescue and hide the other species who were being oppressed by the Kree".

"The Kree discovered Lawson's hideout and attacked P.E.G.A.S.U.S base, I asked Yon-rogg to bring a small fleet to the planet, we need to discover where the Core, the tesseract is hidden and take it from there, maybe destroy it if necessary, after that w- I will have to escape the planet".

"I will probably join the Nova Corps and fight against the Kree with their help, you should hide from them, if they discovered a lone Kryptonian living inside Earth they will not stop for nothing to try and capture you, thank you for your help Kara but for now on this is my mission".

Carol turned around and started to walk away, having Kara with her would surely help but she preferred not having to worry about being stabbed in the back, ~~the,~~ a Kryptonian was a threat and she needed to get away from her as fast as possible.

Seeing Carol walk away from her Kara immediately changed her expression to a serious one.

"No". Kara said with a serious voice, making Carol stop and turn around with a surprised expression, she had never thought Kara could speak in that tone before.

"Do you know? Kryptonians don't Fear Death, none of us do, if we die we will simply go to Rao's vast, eternal gardens where we will be given the choice to rest forever or be reborn in a new body, as a new being of Krypton".

Kara took out a small necklace that was behind her collar and showed to Carol, it had a shiny silver chain that connected to a red ruby with the shape of a heart that appeared to be beating with red energy emanating from it every few seconds.

Even from afar, Carol could feel the heat emanating from the heart, strangely enough, she liked the feeling it gave her.

"Alrya gave this to me, a red one, my favorite color and a blue one for her, her favorite color too, Krypton had very advanced technology compared to the rest of the known universe, a lightspeed engine for example would honestly not be impossible to make with our technology".

"And it's exactly because of that that we always searched for answers independently if they are supernatural or nor, independently if they are not to be sought or not we always wanted to know the answers to the questions of the universe".

" 'To discover the mysteries of reality, that is the reason why Rao gave us life', Sah-Sha, a brilliant scientific from old Krypton, one of the many who Died on D.D once said that and ever since we lived by that moto".

Carol was Looking at Kara attentively, whatever she was about to tell her was undoubtedly important.

"One such question we Kryptonians always asked was what happens when we die, for years we didn't manage to find the answer for that question but one day a woman by the name of Jan-Al, a Kryptonian with more than six hundred years of age, one of which died before A.D.D 700 managed to accidentally find the answer by simply meditating".

"The books said that she was in such synergy with the astral plane that she managed to move her own soul through her memories, going so far back that she managed to see the memories of her own past life".

"After years of more experiments, she was able to deduce that Kryptonians who had a strong spiritual connection could not only travel through the astral plane but also through their own souls, going back on their history to see their past lives".

Stopping for one moment Kara looked at Carol as if expecting something, after seeing her friend frozen in place she simply continued to walk in circles with Carol in the middle.

"But **nothing** in this universe is completely harmless".

"Some could lose themselves on the beautiful memories of their past selves and never come back to their own bodies, dying with a smile on their faces, living forever on the past but never going back to their present, a beautiful but sad death".

"The first to suffer this fate was one of Jan-Al's students, 'Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forwards', that was what she said after her disciple, her own son died because of her".

Carol's eyes widened in surprise, the universe had thousands, maybe even millions of powerful beings like the celestials and the cosmic beings like Galactus but even with all that she didn't know where she would go after she died, almost all didn't, but some convinced themselves that they did, she didn't have the impression Kara was one of those.

The Kree believed that not only their minds but also their souls would go to the collective an agglomerate of all minds of the dead Kree that fused giving birth to the Supreme Intelligence, their spiritual leader.

But she didn't believe in that, she was a Christian, heaven, hell, God, she believed in that, after seeing the universe and its marvels her beliefs were shaken but she still held onto them but now, now she just discovered that reincarnation was a thing.

"This necklace was invented by Jan-Al herself, it works by first putting it in the neck of someone, after that the user will have to meditate in the presence of a monk who in turn will take a piece of that person's spiritual energy and put it inside the ruby".

"This process makes it so that as long as the soul of the wearer exists the necklace will never stop pulsing with energy, the closer that person's soul is to the necklace the faster it gets".

"And the fact that this necklace is pulsing means just one thing, Alrya's soul resides somewhere inside this planet".

Kara's expression slowly changed from a serious to a sad one.

"When she died the only thing that remained was her necklace and her ashes, I still remember to this day the moment when the ruby in my Necklace lost all of its warm and became cold".

"Before Alrya died she managed to send an emergency beacon, we were able to find her remains because of that, I... almost killed myself that day, I would have if my father didn't stop me".

Carol suddenly held her breath, Kara didn't even get close to telling her about that part of her life before and if she was telling her this now it meant that she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Do you think I wouldn't give everything I have to travel back in time and stay at her side at that moment, even if that meant my Death?".

Kara put her necklace on her neck and walked towards Carol, pulling her hand on her shoulder with force she locked eyes with her.

"So answer me, do you really think I will abandon you when you actually need my help? do I really appear to be such a cold and emotionless person in your eyes?".

Hearing Kara's words Carol lowered her head and put her hand on Kara's chest, taking the red necklace with her right hand, she lifted head and looked closely at the shiny red Ruby in the form of a heart that burned with heat on her hand.

"No, you are not emotionless and you certainly will not abandon me in a moment of need, I'm sorry, I should have thought about my words before saying them".

Abandoning her serious expression Kara gave a smile and put her arm in Carol's shoulder, bringing her close and gently hugging her.

"Now you can tell me what's wrong and after that, you can tell me where we will go".

Carol gave a small laugh and said. "So be it, let's start with the history about how aliens abducted me and hopefully didn't put anything inside my body while I was out".

"It started when I took off the jet with Lawson, she said some coordinates, but we were attacked by a Kree ship before we could reach the place, she ordered me to type the coordinates of Ask'lo".

"When I did that, a type of energy, the energy of the lightspeed engine to be more specific shot forward and created a portal, not a jump point, a portal, a portal that transported us to Ask'lo, the only problem was that a war between the Skrulls and the Kree was happening at that moment".

"We were shot down almost immediately, we both crashed down on the planet and almost died, Yon-rogg appeared and killed Lawson, Minn-erva was there too".

"Lawson managed to destroy the engine but the energy inside it shot towards me, I absorbed it somehow and gained my powers, Lawson didn't survive and I was abducted by the Kree, they indoctrinated me and made me their slave for five years".

"On my memory, Lawson said something about a control room on Edwards Airbase, we should go there".

Kara nodded with her head and looked at the ground with her finger on her chin while thinking about their next move.

"We need to disguise ourselves somehow, that Skrull could very well be lying but we can't be sure, I don't want an entire Skrull fleet full of warships to come raining down on us, we don't have time to train your powers properly but I can arrange something".

Kara created an interface on her right arm and started to click on some buttons, immediately after that a pod crashed down behind her.

Turning around Kara reached the pod and opened it, taking out a black sphere and turning towards Carol once again.

"Take off your clothes"

"What?".

"Take off your clothes, I have X-ray vision Carol you can't hide anything from me even if you tried".

"HaHa very funny".

Kara didn't answer and simply started to look at Carol from top to bottom with a funny expression "Of course I'm 'kidding' ".

'Did I just hear quotation marks?'.

Carol squeezed her eyes in suspicion and used her powers to take off her armor as fast as possible.

"Think fast". Kata threw the sphere towards Carol who lifted her hand in reflex, catching the sphere that immediately started to spread through her body.

'That ball was almost as fast as a speeding spaceship, and Carol somehow managed to catch it by reflex, how strong are you now Firefly?'.

"The suit merges with you, forming a symbiotic relationship where he drains nutrients from your body, and in turn, you can order it to do anything you want".

"The suit itself is partly alive but has no consciousness, think it like a rock that can move for itself and needs to eat to continue moving".

"We need to blend ourselves with the people of this planet, become forgettable inside the masses but at the same time don't attract suspicion that we want to hide".

"We are playing the Skrulls game, if they can hide and act as good as you told me then they surely can detect another person trying to do the same".

To show Carol how to do it Kara gave her suit a mental command, covering her entire body in a black substance that quickly became something else.

Now she had a black tank top with a pink skull with two bones forming an x in her chest, black jeans that reached up until her ankle, a black sneaker, a big, red bracelet on her right hand and finally the tip of her hair that changed from a bright blond to dark green.

"So, how am I?".

"You... look like a teenager".

"Thanks for the compliment?". Kara answered confused.

"No, before you didn't look like a woman past her twenties and now you look like an eighteen year old, it wasn't for your size and bulk I would think you are a teen".

"Why do I feel like you are accusing me of something, I am 30 years old and in case you forgot Kryptonians can live up until seven hundred years, we age very slowly, I will completely grow up on my fifty anniversary and become an old lady when when I reach my four hundred and fifty years, don't sass me".

"Kryptonians are not considered proper adults until their fifty years but like me, we can marry before that time if their parents determine they are sufficiently mature, I married Alrya when we both were twenty".

"We were planning to have Kids when I made fifty, I would abandon my training and become a housewife while she would make part of the Kryptonians exploration unit".

Seeing Carol's confused expression when she talked about having a Kid Kara smiled.

"It's a difficult procedure you know, to have a baby between the same gender, in our case of two females the Medic would take a little piece of Alrya and me, fuse those together to create an embryo and put it inside of me".

"Since both of us only had a pair of X chromosomes the chances of being a boy were low, a pity since I always wanted one".

"But, as you know it, she died before we could accomplish that and ou dream was torn into pieces, seven years together, thirteen years after we met each other and everything simply disappeared like that". Kara snapped her fingers and sighed in exhaustion.

"But that doesn't matter now, just disguise yourself and lead the way".

Carol nodded with her head and gave the order to her suit to change, a white t-shirt, an open black jacket, small blue jeans, and a white sneaker.

"So?".

"Good enough, now".

Kara suddenly dashed towards Carol while throwing a punch in her face, more by reflex than anything else Carol borough her hands up to try and block Kara's attack.

After staying in that position for some seconds Carol borough her arms down and looked forward, only to receive a flick on her forehead.

"Ouch!, what was that for?". Carol asked while rubbing her forehead, if she had to name that attack it would be an atomic flicker.

"Your reflexes, Mach 874030 is the speed of light, I threw this punch at 23,018,074 miles per hour, in other words, Mach 30000, a little bit higher than 1/3 of the speed of light".

"And that means?".

"That means that much like photons, you are slower when inside a space, you probably already know that but I will explain it anyway"

"A Photon is an elementary particle which has zero rest mass and always moves at the speed of light while inside a vacuum, before I explain further remember this, light that travels through transparent matter does so slower than the speed of light within a vacuum".

"The photons inside a star like the sun of Earth engage in so many collisions on the way from its core that the energy can take about one million years to reach the surface, but, while in the vacuum of space those same photons only take about five minutes to reach the Earth"

"In other words, while inside an atmosphere your speed is reduced by literally millions of times, saying that is important to note that your reflexes will probably improve while in open space too, any questions?".

"Yes, what are we waiting for?".

Kara sighed and said. "Well, before we continue I will have to tell you that in pure strength I could press 6 sextillion tons, in other words, the weight of this entire planet".

"This... is not what I expected to hear".

"The reason why I am telling you this is that there are not many things in this world that can kill or even harm me, it would literally take the power of a supernova to kill me".

"And somehow the Skrulls had a weapon that could pass through my skin, you understand where I am going with this?".

Carol's eyes widened. "The risk of death is real". She said, whispering in realization.

"Yes, the energy they used in that weapon was powerful, extremely powerful, one lucky shot, and I will without a doubt die". Kara shook her head and looked at the sky.

"Have you ever wondered how the Kryptonians died if that was the case?".

"Hum? well, you said that Krypton exploded so the power generated by Krypton's destruction should be the same as a supernova right?" Carol asked confused.

"Yes, the explosion of Krypton was as powerful if not more powerful than a Supernova, but have you forgotten what I told you? Rao allowed Kryptonians to grow permanently stronger the longer they absorbed its radiation".

"I am far away from being the strongest Kryptonian, my master, for example, could literally beat me with one hand behind his back". Kara looked at Carol and shook her head with her hands up.

"Due to his training and my ability to adapt and evolve, I became stronger, in Krypton for example I was considered as strong a Kryptonian twice my age and able to beat others with five times my age in pure skill".

"But even with all that I wouldn't be able to beat my master in pure strength, even if I got in a fight with him while he only has his strength from Rao and I the strength of a yellow sun I would lose".

"How old is he exactly".

"Well, he had 315 years, was 9,2 foot tall, had black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin, he had the ability to absorb more solar energy than normal making him stronger faster, through his ability lied more in strategy and fighting skills than brute force, where was I again?".

"Krypton's destruction".

"Ah, yes, since there were clearly more powerful and resistant Kryptonians than me it would be natural to ask how did they die, the explosion of a planet shouldn't be any problem to the older Kryptonians, right?".

"Well, not on Krypton's case, Krypton itself had absorbed Rao's radiation for millions of years, this radiation settled in Krypton's molten core creating a dangerous substance, a substance that rarely traveled up to Krypton's surface, solidifying and creating a rock that we nominated Kryptonite".

"What is and what does this Kryptonite do?". Carol asked curiously.

"A poison, Kryptonite has the ability to destroy Kryptonian cells, if the rock somehow made contact with our skin we would burn from inside out, the pain would be agonizing and if exposed by a sufficient amount of time, only **ashes** would remain".


	7. Through the Stars

[ **Wednesday, 13:00 AM, United States California, Los Angeles coast, 12/3/1995** ]

\------

"So, that means..." Carol asked while holding her breath.

"What it means is irrelevant, what is relevant is the fact that we are about to fight a secret battle against the Skrulls, a secret battle that can escalate into a full-blown war against both Skrulls and Kree if we don't do everything right".

"There is a real chance the Kryptonite inside Krypton shot out from the planet, spreading itself out on the universe and getting in the wrong hands, like the Skrulls and Kree for example".

Carol nodded slowly, for what she could understand Kryptonite could possibly be one of the most dangerous substances in the universe.

If it had the ability to destroy the cells of a being as strong as a Kryptonian then perhaps it could do worst for weaker beings, what could be worst than that she didn't know and she certainly didn't want to find out.

"In other words, we need preparation, first we will test your powers, stay in front of me and give me your strongest punch".

Kara moved away from Carol and turned around, after that she spread her legs while planting her feet on the ground and closing her fist, entering this stance made her remember her training with her master.

_'Spread your legs, harden your muscles, **regulate** your breathing, **Firm** your position and prepare yourself, I will my punches but contrary to me, you will have to give your all'._

Getting out of her thoughts Kara put her arm on a horizontal line accordingly to her abdomen and hardened her muscles while giving a long breath, she used to build up her resistance and stamina in this position while her master punched her in the stomach, after Alrya's death she would train in this position almost daily.

"Go ahead, I received punches in this position for my body to evolve and my muscle tissue to harden, go all out and don't hold back, I can take it".

Hearing Kara's words Carol froze for one second but nevertheless got up and prepared herself, Lightning up she entered a fighting stance and prepared herself to attack Kara, it was not every time she could prepare herself to punch her enemy but now that she had time she would give her all, giving a last sigh Carol gathered her strength and dashed forward.

Relaxing her muscles Carol brought her hand forward but not before stomping on the ground with her right feet while at the same time using the muscles on her back to empower her attack,

Two actions that not only made her punch stronger but also faster, combined with her energy her attack was strong enough to destroy an Imperial warship.

**BOOM!**

But even knowing that Carol trusted Kara, she knew that she could resist her attack with no problems, but even then she was at least expecting Kara to move some centimeters, so after the dust her punch had lifted dispersed and she saw Kara unfazed by her attack she became more than a little surprised.

Getting out of her stance and standing up properly Kara blinked and looked at Carol, although her punch was weaker than those her master normally gave her it was still an impressive amount of Strenght for a non-Kryptonian.

"Three, no, four hundred tons of strength in just one punch, you could destroy mountains with ease if you had something like a bioelectric aura to spread the impact".

_'Still, it's an impressive level of strength, while on Krypton I could casually lift 57 tons with a small amount of struggle but she can probably lift a maximum of about four to six hundred'._

"I expected you to at least move a little, what do you have on your feet, super glue?". Carol asked while holding her right arm, the impact of her punch almost broke her wrists.

"No, it's one of my abilities, the Bioelectric Aura, an ability all Kryptonians have, it normally manifests between the 40 to 50 years of life of a Kryptonian".

"The Kryptonian cells 'supercharge' allowing them to disperse a certain type of forcefield around the Kryptonian's body, a very small forcefield that the Kryptonian can either strengthen or weaken it to any direction she wants".

"That gives us the ability to bend the gravity around ourselves, allowing us to, for example, resist powerful attacks that would normally throw us away, take gigantic objects without them crumbling around ourselves, and as you know it, 'fly' ".

_'Technically fly, in truth we are just pulling ourselves to one direction or standing still on the air'._

"Another use of this ability is to spread the strength of our attacks allowing us to destroy large objects that otherwise would've been impossible for us to break due to our size".

"It's this exact same ability that allows us to simply punch the surface of a planet and destroy a continent, normally this ability grows along with the Kryptonian through her life but with my Ability to Adapt and Evolve I can simply train it and strengthen it forcefully, just like most of my other powers".

"At this moment my aura is not big enough to envelop an entire planet but it will reach this level someday, for me to destroy a one entirely In one shot I would have to dig my way through Earth's mantle and punch the core with all my strength"

Kara stopped walking for one second and looked at Carol's eyes."...Something any decent Kryptonian would not do I assure you". she said after a brief pause.

"Now, jump as high as you can, don't worry, I will catch you when you start falling".

Carol nodded with her head and slightly lowered her knee, briefly gathering her strength she jumped up, cracking the ground beneath her and shooting at gigantic speeds to the sky.

Traveling up Carol started to lose her momentum until finally, she lost all her speed, brief stopping on the air she looked down at the clouds beneath her, rocks, birds, cities, mountains and finally the horizon, looking at the world from up there she had to admit that it really was a beautiful view, much more beautiful than Hala.

Rapidly falling to the ground Carol started to feel a funny feeling in her stomach, a feeling that quickly disappeared when Kara appeared above her head and held her arms.

"Thirteen Kilometres in one jump, congratulations Carol you reached the Stratosphere". Kara said in a happy tone.

"Wanted to make until at least the Thermosphere, gravity sucks". Carol replied in a joking tone, making inhuman feats of strength was becoming more normal by each second.

Kara gave Carol a weird smile and said."Then you will just have to learn how to fly".

Kara suddenly opened her hands, releasing Carol and making her scream from surprise while falling to the ground.

" **Kara what the hell?!** ". Carol shouted in a desperate tone, she didn't know the limits of her resistance while using her energy but she doubted she would get out of such a high fall without a scratch.

"Well it's rather simple, learn how to fly or crash in the ground at a velocity of ten meters per second, oh and it will continue to get faster each second, you have less than one minute". Kara said while following Carol in her descent.

" **What makes you think that I can even fly?!** ". Carol was starting to get panicked, she had a chance of resisting her inevitable crash on the ground but she didn't want to test her luck.

Kara adopted a serious face while looking at Carol's eyes from upside down and said. "Gravity only affects Photons because it creates gravitational fields that change the shape of Space-Time, as long as light is concerned it is traveling at a straight line".

"I can see the photons surrounding you Carol if they can ignore Earth's gravity so can you, now, I particularly fly by just controlling the gravitons around me that are inside my Bioelectric field but not everyone uses the same means as me".

"Komand'r for example, just like all Tamaraneans flies by feeling the joy of flight, the joy of not being bound by gravity and the happiness of challenging your own nature by doing something that should be physically impossible".

Hearing Kara's words Carol calmed down, deep down she knew Kara would catch her if it came to it but being in this situation made her lose most of her common sense, closing her eyes she tried to find the joy of flying, only to give up after losing her patience after ten seconds of doing nothing.

"I don't think this will work, Kara please just pick me up I can't do this".

"*Sigh* Carol your power is different, and as such your method should also be different, think about what Gravity was, and what it is for you now, fast, you only have seven kilometers before crashing down on the ground".

Hearing Kara's, Carol started to think about the meaning behind her words.

' _Gravity... gravity was something that put everything in place, that transformed Earth in a gigantic prison that only with the help of technology one could escape its hold but now,... now gravity is nothing more than a hassle'._

"See, I knew you could do it".

Hearing Kara's words Carol opened her eyes and looked bellow, only to see herself floating mere meters above the ground, not managing to hold her excitement she screamed and flew up.

" **This is awesome!** ". Carol screamed while changing her trajectory and flying forward at extreme speeds, she had just realised every human's dream of flying!.

Looking forward Carol started to fly faster, now she understood what Kara meant by the joy of flight, pushing more of her energy Carol prepared herself to fly through the world, only to stop when Kara suddenly appeared in front of her.

"It would be better if you didn't reveal our location to the skrulls by flying through the entire world, and I don't think humans would appreciate seeing something flying through their restricted space at 1/3 of the speed of light, humans do panic quite easily after all".

"Sorry, I just got a little bit excited". Carol answered a little embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter, now I want you to go to space and see if you can survive, if anything goes wrong you can make a spacesuit with your clothes"

"Hum?".

Seeing Carol's confused expression Kara decided to elaborate.

"The bio-suit has the ability to change its own molecular structure, it can become as weak as tin to as hard as natural Vibranium without the cosmic energy".

"Cosmic energy?".

"We don't have time for explanations Carol just fly".

Nodding with her head Carol looked up and started flying towards space, Kara followed her closely just in case something happened.

Contrary to what she expected when reaching the space outside Earth's gravity she, fortunately, didn't start to choke or freeze, wanting to test her limits she landed on the moon and held her breath for full twenty minutes, somehow surviving without feeling any different.

_'Do I still need to breathe?'._

Stopping with her experiment Carol started to fly through space while thinking about her situation.

_'Maybe like Kara I only needed my energy to survive, does that mean I don't need to eat anymore?'._

Looking at Jupiter who was on behind the sun Carol shot forward and started to fly at her max speed, behind her Kara was observing her actions attently.

_'300 thousand kilometers per second, a little above Light Speed'._ Kara though while silently following Carol, contrary to what most would think flying through space involved more than just jump points or a good flyer.

The Kryptonian or alien in question would have to have eyes capable of seeing with minimal light or even without the presence of it, the Kryptonian in question would also have to develop a sixth sense capable of feeling danger or distortions in gravity, to enter on the exploration unit of Krypton these were but the minimal requirements.

Black holes absorb light, they don't reflect it after all, an oblivious flyer like Carol could very well be flying to her death and not even realize it hence the need of her staying close to her untrained friend.

\-----

Carol started to feel weightless, not that she wasn't feeling like that before but now it was as if she really didn't have any kind of weight holding her down.

She knew her energy protected her from all external forces and factors when flying, especially when flying at the speed of light, but she certainly didn't know what was the full extent of her abilities, of this she was certain.

She knew light wasn't instantaneous and that it actually took time to bounce off an object and reach the eyes of someone, in simple words that meant that someone is never really seeing the present but the past, to be more clear that means that someone sees where the light was and not where it is.

That also meant that if someone that didn't have her powers traveled at the speed of light their field of view would amplify since that person would see the objects as they were relative to them in the past.

Fortunately, her new powers gave her the ability to see even without light being present, meaning that now she could see something like black holes that don't reflect light but trap it, that ability also meant that while in her light form she could see invisible things.

Carol didn't know what she would see after looking at a black hole but she was excited to try.

_'Wait, wasn't there a black hole in the center of this Galaxy?'_

Coming back from her thoughts Carol shook her head and stopped flying, she may be able to fly at the speed of light or maybe even faster but before such a vast Universe that meant nothing, contrary to the Lightspeed engine she couldn't create Jump Points from anywhere and go to any place on the universe.

Suddenly feeling someone taking her hand she stopped and looked back, only to see Kara pointing somewhere with her thumb, seeing her expression she asked herself how much time she was flying, perhaps time dilation did affect her to a certain degree.

Not wanting to wait for her friend to reach her later Kara took Carol in her arms and flew towards Mercury, Carol could fly in speeds beyond Light but she was still faster.

Reaching the planet's surface Kara put Carol on the ground and flew towards the oasis while signaling for Carol to follow her.

Seeing that Carol walked forward to follow her friend but briefly froze in shock after seeing Kara's body slowly starting to disappear before her eyes, recuperating from the shock Carol ran towards Kara in an attempt to discover what happened to her.

Jumping above the black rocks Carol felt something weird if she had to describe it it would be like passing through a thin layer of water, a thin layer of water that slightly shocked her and made her close her eyes more by reflex than anything else.

Finally passing through what she could only guess was a forcefield Carol opened her eyes and looked around herself, only to freeze at the impossible sight before her trees, rocks, grass, lakes and even fish swimming through the water, Carol was so transfixed by the scenery that she momentarily forgot about Kara.

"I was confused the first time I came here too".

"How, is this possible". Carol asked without taking her eyes out of the lake, her shock was so great that she completely forgot to ask Kara how they were able to talk or even breathe inside this space.

"Do you know what Vibranium is?". Kara asked while sitting in the ground and resting her back on a tree.

"No, but I've heard this name before, I think".

"Well, to simplify, vibranium is one of the strongest metals on the universe, there are three types of this metal but before I say anything more I will have to tell you a history".

Finally taking her eyes out of the lake Carol looked at Kara with expectant eyes, the reality of her situation slowly catching up with her.

"Ten thousand years ago a gigantic meteorite made of a sound and energy-absorbing mineral, struck the continent of Africa, affecting not only the plant but also the animals that lived there".

"One day five tribes of men settled in that place, calling it Wakanda, those tribes fought each other for years until a man, a warrior received a vision from the panther Goddess Bast who led him to the heart-shaped herb".

"A herb that when consumed gave him superhuman capabilities, more strength, agility, and instincts, with this new power the warrior united the tribes and became the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda".

"Four tribes agreed to live under the warrior's rule, their new king's rule but the Jabari, one of the tribes refused and isolated themselves in the freezing mountains, using Vibranium the Wakandeans made technology more advanced than anything on Earth"

"Prospering in a new age of peace and harmony they created the most advanced nation of Earth, never abandoning their customs and never forgetting their roots".

"But while they lived in peace the world burned around then, wars and genocides were just some of the things that happened and the most common ones, seeing that the wakandeans decided to hide in plain sight, protecting their Vibranium from anyone who would wish to do harm with it hoping that one day the world would achieve peace as they did".

Carol was looking at Kara attentively, in less than one hour she discovered a secret country inside her own planet, a Kree conspiracy, and that more than one God existed, thinking back on her life she noticed that going with Lawson inside the Jet was the worst thing that happened to her but after meeting Kara it was quickly becoming the best.

She suffered in the Kree's hands for years but just like Lawson said, the brightest stars shine in the darkest nights.

"Wait, how do you even know this?". Carol asked genuinely curious about how Kara knew so much.

"What do you think I was doing while you were messing with your Interface? playing games with mine?". Kara raised an eyebrow while looking at Carol skeptically, perhaps Carol forgot the fact she was a Kryptonian?.

"I was Hacking everything I could to gain information on this planet, I ended up accidentally finding Wakanda and started to read their history, unfortunately, because of that I don't really know much about the rest of the planet".

_'Except the things I knew in my past life of course'._

Seeing Carol's doubtful expression Kara decided to explain further.

"I can think as fast as a supercomputer Carol, talking to you and secretly learning about the most advanced nation on Earth was honestly easy, for example now I know how to put an energy shield in my bio-suit and how to make clothes out of vibranium".

"I was studying **symmetry energy** and advanced mechanics before Krypton exploded, I didn't have much time to study Bio-Mechanical theory but with this new information, now I can finally make my suit".

Carol made an unreadable expression and simply nodded with her head, Kryptonian culture was still a mystery to her.

"So... what are the types of Vibranium".

"Well, first there is the Antarctic Vibranium, located in the savage lands on the Antarctic, this Vibranium who is also known as anti-metal emits vibrations that cause the atomic and molecular bonds to weaken, a process that liquefies and destroys all metals, hence the name anti-metal".

Kara stopped talking for one moment and looked at Carol to see if she had any questions.

"This could literally destroy an entire empire if it falls on the wrong hands".

"Yes, yes it can, and that's exactly why we won't say anything about this to anyone else".

"Agreed".

"Continuing on, Wakanda Vibranium has the ability to absorb not only vibrations but also energy".

"It's important to say that while vibranium does absorb kinetic energy it doesn't absorb 100% of it, if it did someone would be able to throw a ball at the metal and it would stick on it, but as I know it this doesn't happen since the ball would simply hit and fall to the ground without bouncing off".

"What this basically means it that Vibranium can absorb almost all kinetic energy but not enough to stop the momentum of something".

"People have mass, so imagine that someone with for example a vibranium armor gets hit by a bullet, would the moment of this bullet affect him? no".

"When someone has mass they create a frictional force at their feet that is enough to resist the impact of certain objects, bullets? yes, tank bullets? no".

"Why are you telling me this in such detail exactly?".

"Because, if I give you a bio-suit that can mimic the atomic structure of vibranium I want you to know that you will not become invincible". Kara said with a serious voice making Carol nod her head in understanding.

"And now the third and most powerful type of vibranium, the same vibranium who is allowing life to flourish in this planet, Cosmic vibranuim".

"Cosmic?".

"We don't have time to explain what the Power Cosmic is but as you probably know this Galactus uses this energy, you have heard the name but doesn't know what it means right?".

"Yes, most people don't".

"I will explain this to you later but for now let's go back to cosmic Vibranium, this metal as the name implies is Vibranuim imbued with the power cosmic".

"When a being has the ability to tap or even make cosmic energy by himself he/she gains many abilities, one of which allows then to imbue his/her power on objects and change their molecular structure".

"A very useful skill to have since if the being in question has an in-depth knowledge of atoms they can manipulate atomic structures and create the strongest metals of the universe, I do not know which entity or even person made this type of vibranuim but they did a very good job since not even I can break this thing with my bare hands".

" _Dare I say I would break my bones if I tried_ ".She whispered.

Carol looked at the ground and took a piece of Vibranium, throwing the metal up she used her powers and tried to smash the thing with her closed fists.

Fortunately for her Kara managed to take the metal out of her reach before anything could happen.

"Unless you want a broken hand I suggest you don't do that again". Kara said, almost shouting at Carol's face.

"This type of metal can only be molded with brute force by beings who have enough power to destroy entire Galaxies with their physical strength alone but fortunately for us I have another way".

"Every Kryptonian has a certain ability that is more powerful than the others, mine is heat vision, normally an average Kryptonian could reach 50 million degrees Fahrenheit with their heat vision, almost twice the temperature of Earth's sun who has 27 million degrees Fahrenhei-".

"And how powerful is yo-".

Kara sent a glare that immediately made Carol close her mouth, Kara was a patient woman but much like Alrya she did not like being interrupted when talking.

"As I was saying, my heat vision is my most powerful ability, reaching 157 million degrees Fahrenheit, using this ability I will be able to weaken the metal after some time and build a vehicle the humans call motorcycle, much more advanced and with a healthy amount of nanites".

"The process will be delicate and extremely difficult so I want you to help me in every step".

"Got it, so what are we waiting for?".

"Nothing, it just arrived actually". Kara said while looking outside the Forcefield, just above Carol's head.

Carol turned around and looked at the same spot Kara was looking at, only to see a gigantic Spaceship who was at least five kilometers long and one wide.

"How did I not see that? that's what you are asking yourself, right?".

"Yes, even in Lightspeed I can see perfectly, I should be able to see this ship, especially one as big as this one".

"Well, I may be a crappy biologist but I have a theory of how your powers let you see without light".

"Some Kryptonians can produce their own light by creating and shooting photons from their eyes but I don't think you can do that, at least not now".

"You see there is a dimension called the Quantum realm, my supervision can maybe catch glimpses of it, but maybe, just maybe our case you can see the small and bigger picture".

Turning to Kara's direction Carol made a confused expression, she was not a scientist, not on Earth, and certainly not on Hala.

Seeing Carol's confused expression Kara made a small promise to explain everything to her after their adventure ended.

"In simpler words, you see our reality through the quantum realm, not through your eyes, the quantum reality is a place where logic and rules do not exist but at the same time it is the foundation for our reality, without it nothing would exist because after all the quantum real is everywhere, most people just can't see it".

"This still doesn't explain how I didn't see this gigantic ship".

"That's the thing, you did".

Kara almost laughed after seeing Carol's expression turning into an even more confused one but stopped herself in time, she didn't want Carol to think that she thought she was stupid after all.

"The ship is mostly made out of Kryptonian Steel, a material perhaps even stronger than Cosmic Vibranium and Uru, and if molded in the right way it can have the same abilities as Psionic metal and Metamaterial".

"A what?".

"Well". Kara took Carol's hand and started to fly towards her ship.

"A metamaterial can direct light around an object by capturing the light from one direction, channeling around the object and spitting out 180 degrees from the direction it came from, it would normally work against any normal being but my Father wasn't satisfied with his creation".

Approaching the ship Kara opened a gate and entered together with Carol who deactivated her powers after the gate closed and the lights turned on.

"Wait, your father created the metamaterial?". Carol asked while looking around the ship, for what she could see the corridors were extremely large and with hundreds of doors.

' _Probably the place where the crew would be, where it should be'._ Thinking about the ship's size carol started to feel... Weird, seeing the doors and not hearing any noise besides her's and Kara's footsteps was making her uncomfortable, she was starting to think that maybe Kara wasn't supposed to be the only Kryptonian aboard.

"Of course not, I was referring to the Ship, he created the ship together with my mother, a project that took most of his three hundred and thirty-five years of life to complete".

"But as I was saying metamaterials can channel the light around an object but as you know it this wouldn't stop you from seeing it".

"What is stopping you from seeing the Ship is the psionic energy contained inside the metal that was controlled by Lavender". Kara walked over to a door and stopped without doing anything.

"Who's Lavender?".

Before Kara could answer the door opened itself and a feminine robotic voice started talking.

[Welcome aboard Miss El, do you wish to read the reports of the cryogenic sleep?].

"No, but thank you Lavender, please guide us to the forge and send drones to retrieve the Vibranium please".

[Understood Miss El]

"She is an A.I my mother created, but between you and me she is much better now, before this day she would try to restrain anyone who wasn't in her database but that's how mom made her, learn and evolve, just like me".

Carol continued to calmly walk through the ship when Kara suddenly took her hand and turned to the left, exactly where a solid piece of wall was.

Carol tried to warn Kara but stopped when both of then suddenly passed through the wall as if it was not even there in the first place.

"What?". Carol looked around herself, only to see the white walls with octagonal grey doors and blue holographic screens that had words written in a language she didn't understand.

"As I said before the psionic energy contained inside the ship is controlled by Lavender, this allows her to create illusions inside the ship that for example can confuse intruders".

"Or maybe even make people believe that there isn't a gigantic ship in front of then, Lavender can also send a mental order to make it so that any oblivious passby doesn't try to pass through the ship and accidentally discover it".

Kara suddenly took Carol in her arms and started to run towards her destination, she was in a hurry and they had lost too much time already.

"eep!". Carol shouted in surprise, she really didn't have the same level of reflexes without her powers.

Stopping in front of a metallic gate Kara put Carol down and walked forward, after that she struck both her hands on the middle of the gate and started to forcefully open with all her strength.

"Pass, now!"

Carol ignored Kara's weird behavior and rushed to enter the room, if she looked back she would see Kara struggling to open the gigantic metallic gate and enter but after the lights turned on allowing her to get a good look on the forge she couldn't help but freeze in place and forget about Kara's weird behavior in a second.

Hundreds of tubes on the walls, floor, and ceiling going directly to a single point, the center of the 'forge' as Kata called it where what she could only describe as a gigantic reactor was.

A single N shaped stair was all that connected the circular platform to the ground, looking closely at the reactor she saw a cylindrical compartment that had at least seventy meters in height and fifty in length.

Looking inside the compartment she saw what could only be described as a small golden sun, she was about to approach the weird reactor when suddenly a gigantic metallic noise sounded behind her, making her turn around and see a worn-out Kara.

Before she could ask anything Kara passed her while looking attently at the Golden Sun.

"Some doors can only be open with brute force, a clever security system that not only slows intruders but also serves to block the entrance for certain Kryptonians that shouldn't be entering in certain places".

Carol only nodded in response, she wanted to answer 'but you are the only Kryptonian here' but stopped herself, It would not be wise to ask Kara such a question.

"This is the forge, but also one of the hearts of the ship, by using Polliserum, a metal capable of absorbing all types of solar energy the ship can self sustain itself, this".Kara points to the small sun in front of her.

"Is where the residual energy is stored, the entire ship has a total of six hearts but at the moment only this one is active since the energy is low".

"And why is this place called the forge?".

Kara simply smiled and floated towards the top of the platform, Carol was about to follow but was stopped by Kara who shook her head.

"The heat is too strong, it will burn you if you get too close, and the reason why this place is called the forge is simple, the power of three hearts can melt even Kryptonian steel".

"And because of that, I can only use a mold made out of Kryptonian steel to build what I want, but to melt cosmic vibranium I will need feed power to the heart until it becomes supercharged, making the sun emanate gigantic amounts of excessive heat that will be able to melt the Vibranium".

"Unfortunately I can't do this alone, Carol I want you to help me by sending Lavander the blueprints of the Motorcycle while I tell you exactly how I want it to be, can you do that?".

Carol lifts her right hand and creates an interface "No problems, let's just hope I understand what you are talking about".

"Alright, let's start". Kara activated her Heat vision and started to feed the small sun with her energy, her drones were already taking the Vibranium, all she needed to do now was power up the heart and wait, she was about to make one of the strongest weapons of this Galaxy.


	8. Unrevealed mysteries

**[Wednesday, 14:13 AM, 19° 14' 21.0" (J2000), 4.79, 12/3/1995]**

Carol walked through the corridors of The Kryptonian Ship in the direction of the forge, she only had to stay inside for about thirty minutes helping Kara, that time was all that took for her friend to power up the energy of two hearts and build all the parts of the new vehicle.

_'Although she did look exhausted after that'_

She wanted to help Kara more but she obviously wasn't the science-fighter type, she knew how to build a spaceship like everyone else on the Galaxy, sure, but she didn't know how to build a machine CPU of the size of her finger.

How Kara managed to build a small fusion reactor inside that thing and not overheat the entire motorcycle was a mystery to her, even now she was doubtful Lavender wasn't simply joking with her, if the A.I could joke that is.

For what she knew fusion was a thermonuclear process, a process that occurred when two atoms combine to make a larger atom resulting in a gigantic amount of energy being released.

The concept behind this kind of energy was taken from every single star in the universe since fusion naturally occurs inside every one of them, from the day they are born to the day they finally extinguish.

In other words, Kara somehow managed to put the literal energy of an entire star inside a device with less weight than her feet and still somehow not melt the entire thing since she somehow ignored the fact that the ingredients inside the fusion had to be hot to the point that the atoms were stripped of their electrons making a plasma where nuclei and electrons bounced freely.

But since nuclei were all positively charged they would inevitably repel each other, due to this small fact the nuclei inside the Motorcycle had to be going very, very fast or in this case very fast and very hot, at least 14,000,000 °C hot.

Just that would make building a fusion reactor of the size of two hands nearly impossible without quantum particles but somehow Kara did it.

' _Or maybe the Kryptonians did it, they did show incredibly advanced technology three thousand years ago'._

But what baffled Carol the most was the fact that the process that occurred inside stars was more like a brute force method and most civilizations didn't use it since it would be too hard, too troublesome, or even too complicated to do it.

Most of them used superconductive electromagnetics cooled with, in most cases, liquid helium to absolute zero, a temperature hard to reach but not impossible contrary to what most human scientists might think.

In the start, the energy produced would only be enough to power a state, now with the rapid evolution of technology it is enough to power an entire planet like earth, of course, the size of the reactor is not small like the scientific impossibility Kara created in less than an hour.

' _But then again, Kryptonians were extremely advanced compared to the rest of the known universe'._

_'Advanced enough to create a 3.84 trillion psi pressure inside a device of the size of two hands and strong enough to move entire moons'._

Carol shook her head and continued to walk forward, Kara had said much to her about her life but not much about her race besides what she considered common knowledge, she honestly wanted to know more about Kryptonians, in her eyes, they were a very interesting and mysterious race, one that she couldn't help it but want to uncover.

Lifting her head Carol stopped walking and extended her left hand up, touching the surprisingly warm metal of the gate she put her five fingers in its center and waited.

Less than five seconds later the gate started to dissolve into a white light, allowing her hands to pass through it as if the gate wasn't there in the first place.

If Carol had to describe Lavender's security systems she would say they were... creative, Kara tried to put her in the system not too long ago, only to discover that Lavender had already put her in it.

Hence the reason why she could walk freely through the ship without needing to worry about dying in a trap or being killed by throwing herself out on space without her powers being activated in time while thinking she was actually still inside the ship.

Luckily for her Lavender was a very helpful quasi person/A.I and guided her through the ship while telling her about the different security systems, the gate she passed not five seconds ago would have killed anyone that tried to open it by conventional means or use of force with an electrical discharge.

Lavender had said that the entire ship had security systems strong enough to work against Kryptonians and she for all the curiosity that she had was not going to try and test to see if it was true.

Training against that one robot in the factory was more than enough for her.

Giving a last tired sigh Carol shook her head and walked towards Kara who at the moment was down on the Motorcycle calibrating the tires, for some reason she didn't think they were made out of rubber.

"So, how is the motorcycle going?". Carol asked casually while walking towards Kara and stopping meters away from her.

"I already build most of it, the fact that the metal can absorb absurd amounts of energy was annoying at first when I was trying to melt it but now it is being extremely helpful, the chances of the fusion reactor overheating or the sun inside it becoming unstable, not counting external factors is 0,70%".

"And counting external factors?".

"Well". Kara pushed her body from bellow the motorcycle and stood up while looking at Carol.

"Considering the unlikely situation where the motorcycle is hit by a force or energy strong enough to break its defenses I would say the sun the reactor created would have an 87% chance of exploding and destroying whatever planet it is in at the moment"

"There is a small chance of a back hole being created because of the balance between the artificial gravity and the radiation being broken but it is a very small chance, as long as my failsafe works and the reactor deactivates itself on time it won't be a problem".

"And if it doesn't work?".

"Then we have a 100% chance of a black hole of the size of your hand suddenly appearing out of nowhere and slowly destroying the planet".

"The surface gravity of the [Blackhole](https://pin.it/sq3vAwi) would be billions of times greater than the earth, the tidal force would be so strong that anything that isn't me would have their individual cells ripped apart in less than a second".

"The planet in which the black hole was created would start to 'orbit' the black hole allowing it to slowly consume the entire planet, depending on its mass and radiation when the black hole finally dies the planet would explode".

Carol rested her back on a wall and gave a nod in response, apocalyptic scenarios were starting to become a common thing when Kara was involved.

"I've been meaning to ask you something".

"The reactor will activate in some seconds but the motorcycle still needs to connect with Lavender so, shoot". Kara sat on the motorcycle and looked attentively at Carol.

"How exactly Rao works, I mean, can you give me an estimate of how strong an average Kryptonian is through his life?".

"Well... as I said before we Kryptonians are considered adults when we reach fifty, this is not just a random number, fifty is the age we, or better yet out bodies stop growing".

"Bones, muscles and tissue grown through the first fifty years of a Kryptonian's life to their maximum, we can grow to up until 10 feet, 8 being the average height, although some Kryptonians like my master can be smaller than average, our muscles are incredibly dense, and as such an average eight-foot Kryptonian would normally weight around 40,000 pounds".

"So..."

"Yes, the only reason the ground wasn't breaking when I stepped on it was because of my bioelectric aura, I have to constantly push my body up as to try to lower my weight and not break anything, but as I was saying our bodies grow immensely through our first fifty years of life, what **doesn't** grow is our ability to absorb radiation".

"The older a Kryptonian gets the better their cells get in absorbing and storing solar radiation but as I said earlier the first fifty years of the life of a Kryptonian only their bodies grow efficiently, not their cells".

"The only reason I was as strong as I was in Krypton was because of my ability, it allowed me to push my body beyond my limits but somethings would only come with time, brute strength being one of then".

"I could very well beat a Kryptonian trice my age, if I used everything I had including my mind and extensive knowledge on technology but in pure force? I would get destroyed in a single punch, well... if I was in Krypton that is".

Carol nodded with her head in understanding, so Kara was stronger than an ordinary Kryptonian but due to her age, she was still weak at the same time.

"So... how strong is a Seven hundred-year-old Kryptonian?.

"Well, it depends, some are as fragile as me due to their old age and others like the ones on the council... well, a seven hundred-year-old Kryptonian would be able to single-handedly fight against an empire like the Shi'ar".

"As for the strongest Kryptonian alive H'el, he would be considered a universal level threat, 1298 years of age and with the ability to absorb and store much more solar radiation than a normal Kryptonian".

"Of course If it was only that he wouldn't be considered the strongest Kryptonian, what is special about him is his ability to absorb the radiation from different Stars and still retain their given abilities even after being bathed in Rao's light".

_'Hel's arsenal is without a doubt the biggest of any Kryptonian, from teleportation and Telekinesis to size alteration and molecular manipulation H'EL is without a doubt the most powerful Kryptonian alive, even without counting his years of service in the exploration Unit'_

"My master should be able to somewhat fight against three or four of the seven Council members individually, the fight would be balanced but I wouldn't be able to say to you who would be the winner since those four are between 500 and 600 years old".

Carol adopted a thoughtful expression, Kara always talked about her master, it was clear to her that he was the person she most admired.

"You always talk about your master and how great he is but, why is he so great and powerful, is he a hero or something?".

Kara looked at Carol with a surprised expression and a smile on her face, she loved bragging about her master, and who could blame her? he was the best teacher she could possibly have in Krypton after all.

"You could say that, contrary to me, my master, I- was a prodigy, extremely intelligent and talented he quickly proved himself to be a leader in his youth and with mere forty-two years of age he entered the exploration unit".

"A very impressive feat since at the time and even today to enter the exploration unit one would have to be at least fifty and even then they would have to be outstanding to even be considered to be sent away from Krypton in missions".

"Ant yet with mere 42 years of age he managed to enter the exploration team and be sent in missions not even three years later".

"Some though his ability was responsible for his intelligence, but no, his ability allowed him to absorb Rao's radiation at a much rapid pace allowing him to be the strongest Kryptonian of his generation".

"H'el, for example, had this same ability and ended up becoming the strongest Kryptonian, hell he even managed to live up until his 1298 years before Krypton exploded".

_'Of course, he had more than one ability but those are just details_ '

"But going back to my master, only that would already be enough to put him as one of the brightest geniuses of New Krypton but it wasn't enough for him, no, his ambition was much bigger and not with his talent but with hard work he managed to, even to this day be acknowledged as one of the most Skilled fighters of New Krypton, only bellow three other Kryptonians".

"If I didn't have plans to have a family with Alrya then I would be going with him on his missions as a way to gain more experience". Kara said in a neutral tone.

"Hum, just one last thing you never told me his na-".

**Click!**

Suddenly the motorcycle made a weird sound as if something had just clicked together, getting up and looking at her vehicle Kara saw purple lines being formed bellow the motorcycle and activating its nanites to change its structure.

At first, Kara was adamant to build most of the Motorcycle with nanites in fear of being destroyed with only one lucky shot but after connecting all of them with psionic energy and gluing everything with electromagnets she calmed down.

It was improbable that something could bypass the energy shield, the energy shield that had the force of a star backing it up but Kryptonians were not alive to this day because they trusted everyone, they were alive because they only trusted Rao and their own race.

Getting out of her thoughts Kara continued to look at her now complete [motorcycle](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcReshAR0KAZwdgqGg_8-8ATr1AOkj9e8K10Jw&usqp=CAU), most of its body was black with the exception of the windscreen who was white and had a V shape while the mirror inside it was completely black for someone who looked from outside.

The seat was large enough for someone to lay down on it and drive the motorcycle, a design Kara made on purpose since it would allow the windscreen to protect the driver from any front projectiles in the unlikely case the energy shield was shattered.

Not only that but windscreen also had a screen that allowed the driver to control the motorcycle systems including the reactor.

"So, what do you think?".Kara asked Carol without taking her eyes out of the motorcycle.

"It looks a little bit too futuristic for Earth and the seat is too large don't you think?".

"The nanites can change the form and structure of the motorcycle until the point where it doesn't look any different from a normal Earthling vehicle, and the seat is this large simply because this is the main configuration of the nanites".

"This is the form I would use to discreetly infiltrate inside a fortress, the tires don't cause any sound and the motorcycle can become invisible together with the driver".

"To put it simply I would lay down with my stomach on the seat, the handlebar would not only allow me to control the motorcycle's direction but also the front blasters the nanites would form with my command".

"The two footpegs would allow me to control the motorcycle's center of gravity if used correctly nothing will be able to overturn the thing, I made this just in case I need to use the motorcycle again in the future".

Kara gave a mental command to Lavender making the motorcycle change and start rebuilding itself around the reactor, less than five seconds later the motorcycle changed, adopting a endure form.

"So, how will we invade that base?". Carol asked.

"Earth doesn't have enough technology to build a functionally interconnected planetary system but for what I was able to gather their military, the US more specifically has an advanced system to recognize and categorize its members".

"I made a basic false identity for both of us, all I have to do now is send the information to their database, but we will have to be fast, the Skrulls are surely monitoring most of the network of the planet in hopes of finding us and two sudden identities popping out of nowhere will surely alarm them".

"The moment I send the information they will know and because of that we will have to be fast, we will only have five minutes before a spaceship comes down raining fire on us, even less if they have any operative on the airbase, and knowing those Skrulls? they do".

Carol looked at Kara's eyes and without a second of hesitation, she answered. " **Alright** , let's do this".

\-----------------

**[Wednesday, 14:22 AM, Kern County, Southern California]**

Stopping at the main gate with her motorcycle Kara took off her sunglass and looked at the camera who was at the signal, in front of her were some metallic rods and guard rails at the side of the street who prevented anyone from passing.

A normal person would just think that those things were all that prevented someone from invading the base but not her, even without her X-ray vision locating all the five hidden sentry's on the ground she would be able to see that this entry was much more than what it seemed at first glance.

The simple fact that all she needed to do to lower the blocks was to open her visor and look at the camera proved that the security systems of this base were much more advanced than what they should have been.

' _Mar-vell probably made this entire place a fortress, a fortress that could very well have been stolen from her'._

Feeling Carol's finger poking her back Kara returned to reality and started to drive towards the base, she had less than five minutes remaining until the skrulls came and she certainly didn't have the privilege to waste that time.

Arriving at the parking lot Kara parked her vehicle and got out of her motorcycle, taking her helmet off she put it in the handgrip while taking off her sunglasses, shaking her head Kara revealed her black hair and brown eyes.

' _Disguises are made to make someone forgettable, ordinary, to look at someone and forget they even existed in the first place on the next second'._

Looking behind her Kara saw Carol in her disguise, a slightly darker tone of skin, short brown hair, and green eyes.

Without saying anything the two of them started to walk forward in the direction of the control room, using her X-Ray vision Kara quickly scouted the place to see if it had some kind of defensive system.

_'7 cameras, a fingerprint scanner, a hidden panel with numbers 0 to 9 in the elevator and a room I can't see below the elevator, probably made out of lead'._ Kara thought while sending a mental message to Carol with Lavender's held.

They couldn't talk telepathically but Lavender could read their thoughts and send simple words to one another with the help of the psionic metal who was at the back of their ears, she could make something better in time but a more complex device would surely be detected by the skrulls.

Lifting her hand Kara looked at her watch and quicked her pace, her ship was already picking radioisotope energy signatures coming in her direction.

' _Faster, ships arriving_ '.

Looking forward again Kara's eyes widened, acting quickly she took Carol's arm and pushed her inside of the hangars.

"What are-".

"Fury is here". Kara interrupted Carol before she could ask anything.

"Fury?".

Ignoring Carol's question Kara walked towards one of the fighter jets while taking off her watch out of her arm.

"One of the agents who tried to capture us, probably a Skrull".

Kara took the two straps out of her watch and put them on one of the jets, making the strap start to dissolve itself into small nanomachines that tore through the jet's titanium body, entering its systems and closing the holes they created after passing through them.

"What was that?".

"Nanomachines, they will invade all the warplanes systems to allow Lavender to control them, our timing was wrong, the skrulls already predicted we were going to come here, we have 2 minutes before this place becomes a war zone".

"What about the humans working here?"

"I doubt there is even one human in this place if they already knew we were going to be coming here then they must already have set up everything".

"Skulls can transform into anything, as long as they have already seen the being they are transforming into, that means that they can't create a new face for themselves, they have to copy the ones they see".

"The simple implication of this ability leads me to belie that they have a perfect memory when it comes to remembering every detail on a person's face, in other words, unless we change the shape of our faces they will recognize us".

"So, this was a trap from the beginning".

Kara walked forward and used her heat vision to cut the hangar's walls and climb on its rooftop together with Carol.

Arriving at the rooftop Kara immediately started to run towards the control room, her and Carol's boots could nullify sound waves allowing her to move more freely through any kind of field without alerting an enemy.

Looking bellow herself while jumping Kara saw agent fury talking with other two people, a pilot, and a sergeant, ignoring this she continued to run towards her destination.

Landing on the ground Kara quickly opened the doors of the control room and let Carol pass through, after that she turned around and entered the room while silently closing the door.

Using her heat vision she quickly destroyed all the four cameras who were close to her position, pushing Carol forward she entered the elevator and rapidly closed the door as to not alert anyone they were there.

Shooting a weak photon blast Carol exploded

the control panel, resulting in a small secret compartment detaching itself from the panel revealing a smaller panel with numbers from 0 to 9 on it.

"5,6,0,9,3". Carol said while pressing each digit.

"... Are you sure this is the righ-".

Before Kara could say anything else the elevator suddenly dropped down making her give an eep in surprise.

Less than two seconds later the elevator stopped, making Kara almost fall to the ground, Ignoring her friend's surprise Carol looked forward to see the elevator's doors slowly opening, without wasting anymore time Both her and Kara walked past the doors to look at the corridor in front of them.

A medium-sized corridor with white, metallic walls, a gigantic white/gray Gate with two security cameras on each side, and a circular panel made out of black glass on its center.

' _Wait, security cameras?_ '.

Kara suddenly jumped back and used her heat vision to destroy one of the Cameras, only for her attack to harmlessly dissipate when touching the camera's shell as if she didn't even hit the camera in the first place.

"Wha-"

Before Kara could say anything else both security Cameras opened two compartments above their heads and shot two ropes at Kara who unfortunately didn't have any time to dodge due to her surprise, a mistake that resulted in both ropes binding both her arms and legs, making her fall to the ground and hit her face in the floor.

Seeing this Carol immediately activated her powers and jumped in front of Kara in a protective stance.

Seeing an opportunity Kara tried to break out of the ropes, only for them to tighten even more around her body and disrupt her blood flow causing her to let out a small grunt of pain.

_'There are not many metals capable of locking a Kryptonian, if those cameras attack and capture Carol we will be hopeless against the Skrulls'._

"Don't attack!". Kara shouted after seeing Carol ready to fire at the security cameras.

Immediately stopping with her attack Carol gave a brief glance towards Kara but turned her attention towards the security cameras while at the same time not abandoning her stance, weirdly they didn't outright attack her like she was expecting, they just stayed there immovable looking at her.

"They answer to hostile attacks, as long as you Don't attack they won't react".

Hearing this Carol dropped out of her stance and turned around to help Kara, crouching down she took the metallic rope with both her hands and used all her strength to rip the rope out of Kara's body, only for them to tighten even more almost breaking her fingers and making her friend let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry, Sorry!". Carol shouted while taking her hands out of the ropes, if she tried again Kara wouldn't be the only one with broken bones.

"Its... ok, there are not many things that can restrain me... much less make me feel pain, but this". Kara looked attentively at the ropes restraining her, learning Metallurgy was a must for any Kryptonian who desired to become an engineer and she was no different.

"A rope made out of Kryptonian metal certainly can".

"How did lawson even get this thing?".

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm incapacitated and the only way to get this thing out of me is either open that gate or fly to my ship and we both know we can't lose this opportunity".

Kara turned her head in the direction of the gate and used her X-ray vision, unfortunately for her she didn't manage to see anything beyond the doors besides the wires behind the black, circular glass in the middle of the gigantic door.

"I already saw that kind of gate in my ship, you just need to put your hand on the center and wait for the matrix to analyze your biology".

"And if this thing rejects me?".

"You either get in the same position as me or those doors open, you said yourself, Lawson gave you something before she died, it could very well be a key, a key only you have now".

Carol only hesitated for one second before getting up and slowly walking towards the metallic gate, Lawson was an extremely intelligent Kree, a fact proven when she created the lightspeed engine.

So for her, it was not a stretch of her imagination to think that Lawson could possibly have given the 'key' to somehow locate and retrieve the core, the artifact responsible for giving her her powers.

Giving a last sigh of nervousness Carol extended her arm to touch the center of the metallic gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Only freeze and rapidly turn around while aiming her closed fist at the owner of the voice, that being agent **Fury** who at the moment was pointing a sniper rifle at Kara's head, the same one that managed to harm her before.

"Now, why don't you turn off your light show and lower your hands, you can be fast but at this distance, I will turn her brain into pasta before you can take even one step".

Carol stayed still for some seconds but eventually deactivated her powers and got out of her stance, putting her hands up in the air, and glaring at Fury with hateful eyes, Kara's life was not worth whatever was behind those doors.

"Good girl, now we will stay exactly still until my boss arrives here, understood?".

The only answer he received was the glaring eyes of Carol.

"Understood?". Fury asked while touching the sniper's muzzle in Kara's head, it was obvious he was being careful against Kara's heat vision.

" **Understood** ". Carol said between gritted teeth.

"Good". Fury took a walkie talkie from his pocket with his right hand and put it in his ear.

"Boss, I have the tw-".

**BOOM**!

Before Fury could say anything else a gigantic sound surged behind him, hearing the noise beforehand, and using her reflexes Carol managed to push her body to the left side, just in time to dodge a small projectile that would surely have taken her shoulder together with it.

Unfortunately, Fury was not so fast, resulting in him being hit by the projectile and losing a good chunk of his head in the process.

Falling to the ground Fury's body started to change revealing what remained of the face of a dead Skrull when he finally hit the ground.

"You don't mess with humans you motherf*cker".

Looking at where the voice was coming from Carol saw Fury holding what looked like a futuristic [magnum](https://pin.it/1TKfBe3).

"Agent Fury?". Kara asked from her position on the ground, she only heard him once but she did recognize his voice.

"The one and only, I wasn't knocked out after you punched me but was in too much pain to move, fortunately for me, those green freaks didn't think the same and decided to move me to another location by car".

"I decided to act when I overheard one of them saying that the targets were moving as planned, after that, I knocked one of them out and acted as if I was one of them, they thought I was that guy and decided to send me here".

"I'm glad they did but at the same time not so much, the moment you two get out of here there will be hundreds of them waiting outside, If you two have any idea of how to escape them I'm all ears".

Carol turned around and walked towards the gate, putting her hand on the black glass the doors started to open revealing a small circular room with a single computer in the center of it.

Seeing this Carol grinned and turned around to look directly at Fury and Kara's eyes.

"I might have a few ideas".

Seeing Carol's maniac smile Fury was starting to have a bad feeling about this.


	9. Prelude of A War

**[Wednesday, 14:22 AM, Edwards Air Force Base]**

"General!". A man in black shouted while running towards a green-skinned creature.

"At ease soldier, what do you have to say about the two targets?".

"We do know that both of them are inside the control room, the second target shot some kind of red energy beam out of her eyes, destroying our bug but not damaging the camera".

"She is probably tied up by now, those things only answer to violence, any idea of who or what she is?".

"No sir, but we do know she possesses incredible physical strength, flight, and the ability to breath fire, we can reduce our search significantly by using this information but...".

"You do not know if those powers are natural".

"Yes sir, I'm sorry".

"No problem soldier, you do not need to continue with your search, for now, concentrate on capturing both targets alive".

"As you command General Talos". The man bowed and excused himself from the room.

Giving a tired sigh The Skrull leader turned around and sat on his chair to look outside the window of his ship who was directly facing his troops.

Hundreds of disguised Skrull Soldiers armed with rifles, snipers, blasters grenade launchers, missile launchers together with an entire fleet of Skrull ships, aiming at a single tower, ready to fire and blast the place to hell if he just gave the word.

But he didn't, the two targets were too valuable for him, corpses didn't talk and dead brains certainly didn't have any memories, besides Ten-arr was inside the room and although he did sacrifice soldiers before he certainly preferred them to come back alive, every Skrull counted in this war after all.

Suddenly he started to feel a slight vibration on his pocket, knowing what that meant he quickly snatched the human device know as a 'walk talk' and put it in his ear, only to hear an incomprehensible sound.

Ḇ̶͒̐̽̆̉̿̊̐͊̊͘o̴̜̮̹̼̩̪̘͖̖͚̦͐̎̽̉͋̈͒͝͝ŝ̴̡͎̜̦̣̰͍͖͈̮̞̘s̸̢͚̖̮̱̖̲͍̾ͅ ̵̢͙̳̥̽͐̅̈́̍̋Í̸̡̯̟̘̼̦̰̬͙̈̂̉̀̕͜ͅ ̵̘̥̯̓̽̉̅̀̀̓̂̀̌͠ḥ̶̨͉̱̗̜͎̮̒̄a̵̗̤͜͝v̸̡̻͍͉̠̪̝̲̯̳̆̄̄̊͋̊̈̅̅̿̕e̵̠̪̬͈̯͙͊̌̍́̈́ͅ ̵̡̓͆͆t̴̨̛̬͎̲̰̱̺͔̗̐͒ͅh̸̳͚̳͌͗͋ẽ̶̢̤͕̱̠̠̱̯̻̥͂͐ͅͅ ̶͖͇̯̭̱̦͓͙͌͒̏̓̈̂̊̆̆͆͂t̴͕̀̏̌͋͑ẃ̵̥̻͙̞͓̊̓̂̾̀̋̕̕̕͠-̶̦̤̝̳̏̈́͛ ̵̨̳̱̘͇̜̺͋̈͐̂̍̌̋̅͘͝

If not for his years of service in the Army, training his senses, and manipulating his biology to his limits Talos would not have been able to distinguish the voice coming out of the other side of the device.

'A security measurement? We never tried to communicate with other devices while inside that place after all'.

"Ten-arr? Ten-arr do you copy?".

**BOOM!**

**Y̴̛̗͛ỏ̶̬̌͝ȗ̸̢̡̦̇ ̶̧̲͕̍͌d̶͈̊̀̓͜o̶͚͙͑̿n̴̼̣͈̤̔'̷̞̞̽t̶̢͉̲̭̿ ̸̹̬̲̥̀̅m̴̮̈́̄e̵͉̦͒͛s̸̈̿̐̃͜s̸͚͒ ̴̧͍̮̝̀͐͋ẘ̴̡̓ì̴͕t̸̟͙̒̄̆̎ͅh̶̞͎͓̄ ̴̦̰͖͛h̵͉͚̎̌ű̸͖̺̝͖̋̄͠m̸̲̈́͆̈́̽a̴͉͆̎̕ṅ̷̛͙͓̮̂s̵̨͍̣̞͐ ̷̧͇͚̪̅̏y̴̪͑o̵̼͚̣̮̔̌u̴͙̱͖͙̕ ̷̡͖̄̌ṃ̸̯̀ö̵̺̱̜̥̊̋͝t̸͚̱͙͒̊h̷̗̯̓̌é̸̢͍̏r̵̠͙̰̿̅͆̔f̵̩̣̓̓͊̿*̷̳̙̫͔̈́c̸̦͋̂̓̕k̶̥̮̞̙͋e̶͔̎͘r̸̠͇̞̈͗** "̵̡͈̤̞̀͐

Hearing the voice behind the line Talos froze for one second, the human wasn't as helpless as he thought, if not for the obvious death of one of his soldiers he would have commended the man for his strategic thinking, but now, now he was angry.

Crushing the device in his hands Talos rose up and sent a message to his troops using his main communicator.

"Capture the first target alive at all costs, I want twenty Skrulls inside that room, all the jet fighters in the sky and every binary rifle pointed at the secondary target, kill her if needed but I want Carol Danvers alive, **everything** else is irrelevant".

\---------------

"I might have a few ideas". Carol said while walking towards the computer inside the room.

Turning her head around Kara looked at the entrance with her X-ray vision, seeing the situation outside she adopted a frown in her face.

"Good because there is an entire platoon of soldiers walking right this way, one of them with that rifle who damaged me".

Carol froze for a second but quickly recovered and ran towards the computer inside the bunker, if her guess was wrong then there was a big possibility of the three of them dying.

Kara was tied up, meaning that she could only fly maybe not even that considering the possibility of the ropes tightening around her even more.

Fury was a normal human, an exceptionally strong and skillful one considering the fact that he was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D but against those Skulls, he would only be able to do something with the help of Earth's or Skrull weapons.

Shaking her head and coming back from her thoughts Carol sat in the chair that was in front of the computer and started to search for something.

"Titan... Tesseract research... Diary... Weapons Plus... Protocols... Cameras... Aha!".

Finally finding what she was searching for Carol clicked on a turret icon making the ground shake and the walls in front of her to open, [revealing](https://pin.it/57SKWGj) dozens of screens showing different locations including the one behind her.

Without a warning Carol heard the elevator's doors opened revealing seven soldiers, each with weapons in hand, more by reflex than anything Fury fired, hitting two soldiers in the arms and making them drop their weapons.

Hearing the shots Carol hurried her pace even more, entering the camera's systems she forced them to shot at the guards with the intention to incapacitate them but contrary to the ropes she was expecting the cameras shot dozens of electrical blasts at the soldiers effectively knocking them out before they could react.

To make sure nobody else would interrupt her Carol used the computer to seal the entrance of the elevator, considering the fact that the doors of the elevator weren't made out of a strong metal the skrull's would eventually manage to pass through it relatively fast but she didn't need much time to figure something out, one minute was more than enough, all she needed to do was find another exit and escape.

"...That was intense".

"Good for you two because I'm tied up like a fish here, Fury could you bring me to Carol, please?".

"All right". Fury approached Kara and tried to get her up, only to fail completely while not managing to move Kara's body by even one centimeter.

"How heavy are you woman?!".

"13". Kara answered neutrality.

"13 what tons?".

"... Yes".

Fury looked at Kara with a disbelieving gaze but said nothing else, aliens were crazy he knew that much only by looking at the skrulls but having a 6,2 foot tall woman, alien weighting 26 thousand pounds was new even to him.

"I will use my powers to reduce my weight, just lift me up, I will take care of the rest".

'Who the hell is this woman? Kat?'

Shrugging his shoulders Fury tried to lift Kara, somehow succeeding this time and managing to make her stand in the ground.

"Thanks". Kara said after standing up and jumping like a kangaroo towards Carol, Fury decided to simply ignore this and analyze his new [rifle](https://pin.it/4uSaAny).

"So, can you free me from those insufferable ropes?".

"No, they are not connected with the system, It says here that they are held together by a combination of an extremely powerful magnetic field and an advanced locking mechanism, looking at the Blueprint I can only say that it looks like a labyrinth, using brute force will only make things worst".

"But if we somehow manage to disrupt the magnetic field we would be able to control the locking mechanism and free you from those things".

" _Humm, Ez should be able to do it_ ". Kara whispered. "Ask for the location of the turrets".

"What?".

"The entire base has security turrets hidden underground, the map should be able to activate them and distract the skrull forces for enough time for us to escape".

Carol nodded with her head and started to tip on the keyboard at an amazing speed, curious about the process Kara looked at the screen to try and understand the system, only for her to not understand a single letter.

' _An encrypted code? I will have to ask Lavender to translate this for me later_ '.

"Two turrets on the entrance, four surrounding the tower and one between each hangar".

Carol hummed in thought and started to change the program of the turrets, all of them were locked in lethal force and although she knew almost all the 'humans' up there were skrulls she couldn't simply shot everything that moved, she was not the type of person to trade lives for the greater good, at less not anymore.

"Alright, let's go Kara".

Carol got up and turned around to leave, only to see Kara looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?".

"Aren't you forgetting anything?".

Carol turned around and looked at the computer with a confused expression, she was certain she didn't forget anything, the turrets were activated, they wouldn't be able to differentiate friend from foe but that wasn't something she could do in just one minute.

"No?".

"Your clothes Carol, create a USB with them and extract all the data from the computer, we came here to discover what the Skrulls wanted to steal, the Computer surely has the information of what and where the object is".

"In all honesty, they probably want to steal the Tesseract but don't know where it is, we have to find out before them and hide it in a safer place, just connect the USB on the computer, lavender will do the rest by extracting the information and destroying everything that stays behind".

Carol nodded with her head and proceeded to create a USB just as Kara instructed, she was positively surprised when the entire process took less than ten seconds to complete.

Turning around Carol looked at Kara and Fury, Kara was restricted but she could still use her heat vision, freezing breath, and fire breath, unfortunately for her that still didn't change the fact that one lucky shot from that rifle would surely kill her.

Fury had the stolen weapons from the skrulls, The rifle, two blasters, and one magnum, not enough to do anything against the skrulls ships but enough to pose a small threat to the ground troops.

Looking up at the ceiling Carol entered a state of deep thought, seconds later an idea came to her mind.

"Fury, get on my back, Kara prepare to jump".

Without waiting for their response Carol shot her strongest photon blast up, creating a small explosion that shook the ground and creating a hole in the ceiling big enough for her and fury to pass.

Understanding her plan Fury approached Carol and held her arm, he was a grown man, he was not going going to get in a piggyback ride.

Not wasting any more time Carol jumped towards the surface, landing on the ground she quickly took Fury's hand out of her arm and entered in a fighting stance.

It was unlikely that she would be able to tank anything that could harm Kara but she could at least take her on her shoulders and dodge anything that came at them, now that Kara was restricted she had more agility than her hence the need to watch out for anything coming her way and protecting Kara by dodging anything that could harm her.

**BOOM**

Hearing the sudden explosion Carol turned around and looked up, only to see a gigantic ball of fire coming at her, thinking quickly and reacting almost instantly she turned around and used her powers to dash towards Fury, and Kara who had just surfaced from the ground.

Taking both of them in her arms Carol used her powers to jump a good distance away from the fireball, succeeding in dodging the explosion but falling to the ground shortly after.

"Coff* What was that?". Fury asked while trying to get up from the ground, considering the force of the first and second impact it was pure luck he didn't break any bones.

"Humm, I told you the place would look like a war zone". Kara said while looking at the battlefield while somehow already standing up behind Carol.

Getting up and helping Fury Carol turned around to see what Kara was talking about, only to be greeted by dozens of Jet fighters flying on the sky, shooting at Skrull ships, or even throwing themselves at bigger ships destroying themselves and causing a significant amount of damage to their shields.

Not only that but the various turrets she had activated were shooting at the ground troops without rest, everything that moved was immediately shot down by rapid electrical blasts.

The only remaining soldiers who were still up were those who had heavy armors protecting them from the electrical blasts, if she had allowed the turrets to use lethal force the entire war zone would be much more chaotic, but that was not the case, almost all the turrets had sustained heavy damage, seeing the scorch marks and holes inside them Carol came to the conclusion that Mar-vell didn't put any energy shields to protect them.

' _The skrull forces are mere minutes away from destroying the turrets and focusing on us again, we don't have much time_ '.

Seeing the skrull ships being destroyed together with the military cars and the unconscious bodies of the skrulls on the ground Carol felt a weird sense of happiness, she had seen war zones far worse than that, and weirdly enough she was happy because of that.

"We have to go now, the information stored inside your suit is too important to be lost". Kara said in a hurried tone while walking towards her friend.

"Lavender may be connected to the suits but to transfer the data from here to the ship would take at least ten minutes, **we can't risk losing it** ".

"It will be much faster if you transfer the data to the Motorcycle, the bio-suit has various uses but not many specialties".

Nodding with her head Carol took Kara out of the ground and put her on her left shoulder, even without asking she knew that Kara wouldn't simply fly towards the ship and escape alone.

In doing that she wouldn't be able to tank the most powerful attacks, warn her of incoming projectiles or even destroy other ships who were following them with her heat vision, even in her somewhat restricted state Kara was still powerful enough to destroy entire fleets of spaceships, and Carol was grateful for that.

Without wasting any more time Carol started to run towards the motorcycle, normally she would just have to fly with Kara but having Fury with them complicated things.

If she choose to fly with him she would not only have to watch out for her speed but also the various skrull spaceships in the air, she couldn't simply assume that no one had **That** rifle either, she knew that the skrulls wanted her alive but in their eyes, Kara was just another enemy to kill.

She could risk her own life to reach her goals and receive her answers but by no means she would purposefully put Kara in the line of fire, she had done much to help her even without having any obligation to, and now that she needed help she would happily give it to her, not to repay a favor but to show to Kara that even if being weaker than her she could help, she didn't want her friend thinking she was only dead weight after all.

Coming back from her thoughts Carol looked at the sky and frowned, the jet fighters were at a disadvantage, they had weaker weapons, were slower than each individual spaceship, couldn't fly horizontally, and didn't have energy shields, the only reason they were holding as long as they did was because Lavender was controlling them.

_'Even with Lavender helping the skrulls will eventually win, we have to get out of here fast'_

"Jump back!". Kara shouted.

Not questioning her words Carol did just that and jumped back just in time to dodge an electrical blast aimed at her leg.

Before she could counterattack the soldier that shot at her received a shot on his chest, electrocuting him and making his body go limp to the ground.

' _What?! I thought they had protection against electrical attacks_ '

Looking behind herself as if searching for answers Carol saw Fury pointing his rifle at the now knocked out soldier.

"This thing has a nonlethal mode, convenient".

' _So that rifle can do more than just shoot death rays, how much energy does this thing have?'._

"You know, you could just call Ez with your communicator". Kara said bringing Carol's attention back to the world.

Carol dodged another electrical blast while quickly firing two photon blasts at both soldiers with her right fist knocking them back and making them drop their weapons, seeing the two of them trying to get up she became slightly impressed, those suits were as tough as the ones from the StarForce.

"Call who?".

"Ez, the motorcycle, I didn't have time to properly create an A.I for him so Lavender is normally controlling his systems but when I do I will call him Ez".

"Did you really name your Motorcycle? do all Kryptonians like you do that?".

"Try to build a motorcycle with the power to destroy an entire city by yourself and ask me this same question later". Kara answered coolly.

"Put me down and activate the suit's stealth mode, you are too exposed in this position, Fury, take cover until the motorcycle appears, watch for our backs".

Carol nodded with her head and gently put Kara on the ground, moving away from her friend she activated her powers and shot a photon blast in the sky as to draw attention to herself, giving a brief glance towards her friend she saw Kara and Fury running inside a hangar.

Not waiting to see if the skrulls had a weapon to put her down even while using her powers Carol activated the Suit's stealth mode, making herself partially invisible while at the same time deactivating her powers, she didn't know if the skrulls could detect her energy signature and she certainly wasn't going to test it.

Giving the command to Lavender Carol walked towards the hangar where Fury and Kara were, reaching the gates just in time for the motorcycle to reach her.

Not wasting any time Carol touched the motorcycle's interface with her index finger, sending all the information she had collected into Lavender including the lock of Kara's ropes.

To her surprise she didn't have to do anything else since less than ten seconds later Lavender had already absorbed the date and disrupted the magnetic field inside of the ropes on Kara's legs with a weak electromagnetic shot from the motorcycle's frontal blasts.

Reacting quickly Kara jumped out of the now falling ropes, she didn't know if they would tight around themselves after the electromagnetic force came back and she surely wasn't going to test it.

Turning around Carol walked towards the motorcycle seat ready to finally leave the Airbase and analyze the data she had collected together with Kara and finally discover where the Tesseract was.

That was if she didn't suddenly felt a strong impact on her back, an impact so sudden and unexpected that she only managed to realize what had happened after crashing through three walls and two turrets.

With her senses finally catching up to her Carol tried to stand up, only to feel a gigantic amount of pain in her back together with the snapping sounds of her bones breaking, if not for her healing factor she would probably never walk again.

Before she could do anything else she heard a thunderous explosion coming from behind, judging by the heat and the force of the shockwave she guessed she was fairly away from the explosion.

Standing up with difficulty she felt her back arching as if it someone had thrown fire in it, feeling sick on her stomach Carol had to fight the urge to puke on the ground, she was lucky her powers had reinforced her body without the need to light up, otherwise she would have a broken spine right now.

Looking at her body Carol saw her now changed [Bio suit](https://pin.it/1IB00JY), black greaves with sabatons and two poleyns protecting both her legs, light grey gauntlets, vambraces without couters, small pauldrons and finally a chest plate who protected her back, chest and ribcages.

Anyone else would think that her armor only had light protection, not her, the fabric of her suit was as strong as the pieces of armor that surrounded it.

She knew Kara had designed the suit for an actual Kryptonian, the armor parts served to help the wearer to absorb more solar radiation than they normally could, not to protect them but since she wasn't a Kryptonian the suit actually helped to protect her body when she wasn't using her powers.

"I guess ugh...". Carol tried to get up once more only to fell a gigantic amount of pain bellow her ribcage, looking at the place where the pain was coming from she saw small drops of blood falling off a small metallic piece of rod that was implanted in her body, piercing her skin and almost certainly her kidneys.

Carol took the rod with both of her hands and started to push it out of her, she almost passed out after feeling the excruciating pain of removing an object from her kidney, thinking about what would happen if she was still a normal human she felt an immense amount of gratitude for her powers, namely her advanced healing factor, she was sure she wouldn't be alive right now if she didn't have it.

Finally taking the rod out of her body she threw the object to the ground while at the same time getting up from the broken turret, turning around she looked at the place where she had been not a minute earlier, at least she thought it was only a minute, considering the fact that her vision was blurry and her head on fire she couldn't say exactly how much time had passed since being thrown away.

She had crashed through three walls and two turrets, if she had not hit the second one she was sure she would still be flying, forcing the pain away she activated her powers and flew towards the explosion site, arriving there she looked at the area around her.

She knew the person who had hit her was Kara, the reason? she would be dead if it was anyone else, not only that but it wouldn't take a genius to discover why she had hit her with such force, she was desperate.

Focusing on her blurred vision Carol saw almost all of the hangar destroyed, flames covered more than half all of the place and dozens of bodies laid still on the ground, whatever they were alive or dead could still be questioned but she didn't have time for that, she was searching for someone.

Looking for any familiar faces Carol started to run through the destructed hangar, lucky she didn't have to run for long before finding Fury with light burns on his body fortunately alive and with all his limbs attached.

Crouching on the ground she put Fury's arm on her shoulder while lifting him up, his weapons were nowhere to be seen.

"What... what happened here?". Carol asked while breathing heavily, the impact took more of her than she realized.

"Coff* A *Coff* ship appeared out of nowhere and shot at us, I managed to find a cover but the shockwave threw me away, the entire place is in flames, somehow your motorcycle is still in place".

Searching her surroundings Carol saw the motorcycle on her left side, not too many meters away from her, intact and immovable just like Fury said.

"And Kara?". Carol asked with clear worry in her voice, she was honestly starting to panic, Kara was strong and resistant, she knew this better than anyone else, meaning that she also knew she wasn't immortal.

Before Fury could answer a Thunderous sound appeared out of nowhere, followed shortly by a gigantic shockwave that not only threw all the wreckage away but also put the fire that was threatening to consume the entire airbase out.

Looking at the sky Carol tried to see where the sound had come from, only to find small red and orange lights dancing in the air, squirming her eyes even more she managed to see various orange lights approaching her.

Wielding her eyes in realization Carol tried to activate her powers, unfortunately for her, both her reflexes and speed were significantly inferior without the aid of her powers making her an easy target for long-ranged attacks, specifically those that were as fast as light.

Before the lights could hit Carol, Kara came crashing down from above, landing in front of her and blocking all the shots with her body.

"Are you alright?". Kara said while transforming her suit on her original clothes and dispensing her disguise, looking at Carol's clothes she saw that her friend had already done the same.

"Yes, what is that?". Carol asked while pointing at a strange object in the sky.

"I... don't know, that thing launched a barrage of missiles at us, without any warning, I felt those explosions, they burned my skin, contrary to **That** rifle I can take some of its shots but too much and I will end up a bloody mess in the ground".

Seeing Carol's confused expression Kara elaborated.

"That rifle, the Binary rifle".

"Binary?". Fury interrupted Kara with his question.

Giving Fury a brief glare Kara turned to Carol once more.

"The rifle who managed to harm me, when you passed the information to Lavender's database she was able to discover what that weapon was and subsequently warn me about it".

"Mar-vell created it, she wanted a weapon powerful enough to break most energy shields and take down important Kree figures from afar, she most likely wanted to somehow kill the Supreme intelligence with it".

"Lavender is searching for the metal of which Mar-vell used to make the rifle, in her search she was able to discover something, the energy signature of those shots is almost identical to yours".

Carol's eyes wielded in surprise if her energy signature was similar to that of the weapon that could only mean one thing. 

"She used the tesseract's energy to power the weapon". Carol said in realization.

"Yes, but not the complete truth, I've been shot by another weapon who used the Tesseract's energy before, I felt the impact and the heat but it didn't manage to harm me".

"Meaning that only the energy wouldn't be enough to harm my body or perhaps that she somehow managed to densify the energy at a certain point, allowing the energized cells to hold more energy and in turn more power".

Fury got out of Carol's hold while looking at the two aliens weirdly, both of them were talking at a speed that would make a laser beam seem slow in comparison.

"Incoming!". Fury suddenly shouted after looking at the sky and seeing an object coming towards them.

Kara and Carol immediately stopped talking and turned around towards where Fury was looking, there it stood a [ship](https://pin.it/15h9Gr3), an unusual one in Carol's opinion.

It was small 9 to 10 meters, two metallic mandibles split after passing the cockpit, their form remembered Carol of the rail guns she had seen in Hala, the wings resembled the form of a rhombus cut in half, on the starting point of their wings there were two identical blasters, one for each wing, its coloring was mostly black together with some red and white stripes.

Getting out of her thoughts Carol looked at Kara's direction, only to see her friend looking at the same spot as hers with an unreadable expression, and before she could say anything the black spaceship suddenly appeared before her on the sky, if it wasn't for the trail of faint orange light behind it she would have thought the spaceship had teleported.

Reacting instantaneously Kara used her heat vision to shoot two beans of hot, red energy towards the spaceship, only for it to barely dodge, just in time to avoid losing its left-wing that was now lightly melted in a straight line.

' _She missed?!'_. Carol thought while looking at the spaceship with caution.

Kara's heat vision traveled at the speed of light, for something or someone to dodge such an attack it would be necessary not to only see the attack coming but also be fast enough to dodge out of the way, and that ship somehow managed to do just that.

"To the Motorcycle, **NOW!** ". Kara shouted while using her heat vision to force the spaceship to retreat.

Understanding the gravity of the situation Carol ran towards the motorcycle and took the handlebar, looking behind she saw Fury already on the seat behind her, unfortunately for her Kara was nowhere to be seen.

" **KARA!** let's go!".

Hearing Carol's words Kara hurriedly flew up in pursuit of the strange spaceship, she knew the thing could reach insane speeds, and at the same time react quickly enough to dodge her heat vision, not only that but its attacks were powerful enough to make her feel as if an octosaur was hitting her with every blast that connected with her body.

If these dam ropes weren't restricting her movements she would be able to use her speed to simply punch the dam ship into oblivion before it had the chance to fire a shot but wailing in her circumstances was not going to help her beat whoever was inside that spaceship, if there is anyone inside that thing at all.

Flying wasn't as simple as just using her Bio-Electric aura to push herself wherever she wanted to be, she had to pay attention to everything around her, seeing everything that could be an obstacle was just as important as hearing what was happening around her both for her and everyone's else safety.

This also applied to flight stability, she didn't put her right fist in front of her when she flew to look cool, she needed to do that to stabilize her flight and not push her aura too much to a certain area and accidentally crash into something in speeds well beyond sound.

She would only start her training in flight on Krypton when her aura finally arose which would be between her mid-thirties and early forties, in other words, she couldn't fly very well, much less fight an enemy who could run as fast as her while flying, with her arms tied.

But even knowing that Kara couldn't help but feel annoyed at the annoying fly that was giving her so much trouble.

Finally having enough of her enemy Kara powered up her heat vision until the red light extended out of her pupil and covered her iris entirely, anything more than that, and the spaceship wouldn't be the only thing on this country to be destroyed.

Letting her energy out Kara shot a gigantic beam of light at the ship forcing it to dodge her attack and retreat out of the raging inferno that now was the airbase.

Ignoring the pain in her eyes Kara flew down and sat in the seat behind Fury, fortunately, the motorcycle was big enough for the three of them to sit without any discomfort.

Without wasting the opportunity and using all her strength Carol pushed the handlebar, and suddenly the world became a blur.

**BOOM!**

The motorcycle exploded forward reaching speeds beyond what should have been possible in a second, making a sonic boom that left a crater on the ground where they came from while at the same time producing a sound that could be heard from miles away.

Fortunately for Kara and Fury, the energy shield not only protected them from literally burning to Death due to the friction but also the G forces who in other cases would throw them out of the motorcycle the moment it started moving.

Carol looked at the interface in front of her, the energy shield was holding it strong, the fusion reactor was stable and the nanites were ok even though she was running at mach 105.

Giving a brief command to Lavender Carol activated the Stealth mode and slowed down the motorcycle, giving a brief glance behind her and turning around to look at the Motorcycle's radar she saw that they weren't being followed, she knew that thing, whatever it really was would come back but for now, they were safe.


	10. Old friends New enemies

**[Wednesday, 14:40 AM, Edwards Air Base]**

Was it a fire? an explosion? an attack? an invasion? he didn't know, all he knew was that there was what could only be described as the aftermath of a volcanic eruption on the place where Edwards Airbase was supposed to be.

Pieces of jet fighters scrambled through and even kilometers away from the airbase with holes of the size of basketballs in them, entire hangars melted, destroyed, and burned to the ground, the only proof they were even there in the first place were small pieces that managed to survive whatever happened there by being thrown away by some kind of explosion.

Secret compartments hiding turrets underground, and the final piece of the cake, molten lava cutting through what once was the base's runway, nobody could get close to the place without proper equipment and even them they could only stay there for so much time before their eyes started to melt.

But the strangest thing by far was the fact that there were no bodies, no ashes, no clothes, and not a single dog tag, if it wasn't for the clear destruction he saw from afar using his binoculars he would have thought everyone just disappeared without a trace.

Any decent agent of S.H.I.E.L.D would have scoffed at this notion, and he was no exception.

"Director Pierce!". A man in a black suit shouted while running towards his direction.

"Yes?".

"Our trackers found a damaged helmet with a camera, sir, we managed to recover some of the footage, we think you will be interested to see what we got".

Pierce gave a last look at the former base and turned around to look at the agent, years of service prevented him from smiling out of joy after finally finding a clue to what had happened here.

With a neutral expression and no emotion in his voice he said."Well, lead the way".

\-----------------

**[Wednesday, 14:40 AM, 19° 14' 21.0" (J2000), 4.79, 12/3/1995]**

"Why am I inside this pod again?". Carol asked while poking at the glass of her temporary prison, at least in her opinion.

After arriving at the Ship Kara had immediately ordered Lavender to escort her and Fury to the fastest way to the hospital wing, after that she had gone somewhere else, coming back minutes later, now without the metallic ropes restricting her arms.

"You crashed into several walls and had a rod pierce your stomach Carol, contrary to me you are not immune to infections, only highly resistant, do not confuse your high healing factor with immortality".

Kara answered her friend after ordering the pod to do a small scan on her body, she only needed to see if Carol had an infection or any broken bones, discovering more about her powers would only be a bonus.

Carol felt her body warm-up when the pod's light started to scan her body, it reminded her of the first time she activated her powers after regaining part os her memories, memories that were coming back even now.

"Humm". Kara murmured in curiosity after seeing the state of Carol's body.

According to the scans Carol's body was completely fine, it was as if she hadn't suffered any damage in the first place whatsoever, but that wasn't what intrigued her, what did intrigue her was her energy levels, they were much higher than what she expected from her unpowered state.

Controlling the holographic's table interface for some more seconds Kara opened a small report about Carol's condition before, during, and after the explosion inside the airbase, and just as she thought something had happened.

Kara held her finger in the holographic table while speaking in her microphone. "Carol, could you please activate your powers for some seconds, I want to confirm something".

Nodding with her head Carol called her energy forth, she became positively surprised when the pain in her abdomen suddenly disappeared.

' _The healing factor gets stronger when I put more energy?_ '.

" _As I thought_ ".

"Thought what?".

Kara looked at Carol with a surprised expression, she had muttered those words after deactivating the microphone, taking all she saw of Carol's senses into consideration it should be impossible for her to hear her words, especially considering that fact that the walls and glass in front of her were partially soundproof, enough to shut out any normal noises from outside but not enough to silence a scream from inside, Lavender was a Warship after all, but alas she somehow did it.

"Humm, is it an effect if your powers or perhaps your energy absorption?".

"Effect of what?".

Ignoring Carol's question Kara started to walk in circles and entered what her mother often called, her lecture mode. "The Bio-suit has the ability to collect data on its user's body and send a diagnosis if said user commands it to, I did a minor analysis to your body to see if there was anything wrong".

"When I compared this same Data with your bio-suit at different times I discovered that your energy levels skyrocketed seconds after that ship attacked us".

Wanting to get out of the pod and have a clear conversation with Kara without barely hearing her, Carol opened the pod's window and got up from the comfortable mattress, putting her feet at the surprisingly warm ground she turned around and quickly ran towards the exit.

Opening the door she sat quietly in a chair at Kara's side while looking at the hologram in front of her.

Hearing a strange sound Kara turned around once more, she stopped on her tracks for one second after seeing Carol sitting comfortably at a chair while looking at the graphic.

' _Improved speed even without powering up, what else can you do_?'. Shaking her head Kara ignored Carol's actions and continued with her lecture.

"See here, 12:30, the moment you first activated your powers after the inhibitor was destroyed, you didn't have a bio-suit at the time but lucky Lavender was taking note of everything that was happening around me at the time".

"At that moment you had enough energy to destroy half of California in a single blast, and now when you activated your powers less than a minute ago you still had this level of energy, just bigger, if I had to do the calculations I would say 13% bigger".

"And that means?". Carol asked, already starting to put two and two together, if her guess was right then this could be a game changer for her.

"I would say that you somehow can produce more of your energy on your own but this". Kara pointed at the part of the graphic where the numbers spiked upwards.

"Leads me to believe that you are actually absorbing energy".

"How?". Carol asked with more curiosity than confusion.

"14:25:59, on the exact moment that you came back to the explosion site you started to absorb the residual energy of the missile that ship shot at us, meaning that you do have the ability to absorb more energy to become stronger".

"Like a Kryptonian?".

" _More like a tamaranean..._ , now look at the start of the graphic and how the energy levels slowly go upwards".

Carol did as instructed and looked attently at the graphic, just like Kara had said the energy levels were going slightly upwards between each spike.

"What I am trying to say is simple, you are not at 100% of your strength".

"... And what is my 100%?". Carol asked after a small pause.

"I do not know, what I do know is that we need to wake up Fury and start analyzing the stolen Data, each second we waste is one less the Kree use to prepare their fleed".

Carol nodded with her head and got up to wake up Fury, she didn't know the limits of her power but for now, she would have to use all she already had.

\---------------------------

**[Wednesday, 14:40 AM, 19° 14' 21.0" (J2000), 4.79, Lavender's Control Room]**

Carol, Kara, and Fury were inside the Ship's control room each sitting in a chair while looking at the holographic screen that was in front of them.

The ship itself was the safest place they could possibly be but the control room was the place where no one could infiltrate without alerting Lavender and activating all possible security systems before even setting foot inside the room hence the reason why Kara decided to open Mar-vell's files inside the ship's control room.

Not even her master would be able to hear what was being said inside, even if he stayed behind the closed doors.

"Search for Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States, project P.E.G.A.S.U.S for short". Kara ordered Lavender while adjusting the speakers.

**[Lawson, 09/10/1981, Entry N°1]**

[Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, a joined project Between S.H.I.E.L.D, NASA and the United States Air force made to study and harness the power of the object known as Tesseract]

[I Had first come to this planet with the refugees after discovering a weird but powerful energy signature that shouldn't exist in such primitive planet]

[At first, I had thought that maybe the beings of this planet had come in contact with alien technology and knowing how dangerous that could be I decided to locate, recognize and retrieve the object as to hide it from the wrong hands]

[The history of how the Bolovaxians killed themselves in a world war was proof enough that a primitive race should not be introduced with advanced technology without heavy supervision]

Getting impatient Kara started to forcefully roll down on the files trying to search for anything important.

-

-

-

-

[Making a false identity and infiltrating inside the human ranks was easy, luckily the natives looked similar to the Kree minus the strength and various skin tones]

[At the time of my search my highest priority was to retrieve the mysterious object in my mind if I had located the weird energy signature who is to say that the kree couldn't do the same]

[I hoped that the humans as they call themselves didn't accidentally make contact with any of the empires out on the universe, they are relatively hidden and safe as they are but if a pass by encountered them and decided to put their world in the universal map then they would be easy prey to empires such as the Shi'ar]

[The Nova core would try to help and introduce the Humans to the universe bu-]

"Lavender Jump towards the more relevant information, the tesseract, Carol's past, and project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, see if you can encounter anything about that ship".

[Yes miss El]

**[Lawson, 21/10/1981, Entry N°4]**

[The core or 'Tesseract' as the humans refer to it is much more powerful than what I could have imagined, the cube itself is only a container to an infinite amount of energy trapped inside, unable to be released]

[Curiously the scans show the potency of said energy lowering drastically the farther away it got from its center, meaning that the cube not only contains the energy inside it but also harness it from something, something or somewhere inside itself]

**[Lawson, 24/11/1981, Entry N°10]**

[Studying the energy inside the Core has proven to be more difficult than anticipated, the... 'walls' surrounding it are effective in doing what however build them wanted them to do, keep the energy inside]

[Fortunately, the walls are weaker outside allowing certain types of machines to draw small bits of energy inside them, unfortunately, if not captured in a specialized energy cell the energy will either explode whatever it is containing it or simply fade away in the air]

[This energy can be the key to finally put an end to the Kree and Skrull war, I don't have time to waste but at the same time one small mistake could doom us a-]

"So, we confirmed her objective was to save the refugees of the Kree expansion conquest and the worlds the Skrulls invaded". Kara said after giving a brief mental command for Lavender to stop.

"Yes, her 'reports' also suggest that she came in contact with the Tesseract by accident, I remember her saying to Maria that her allies would protect her, implying that she either came with refugees or that she made connections with the locals". Carol answered.

"Or maybe another Kree, we can't rule out the possibility of her bringing another of her species that had the same mentality as her". Fury said giving his own opinion.

Kara and Carol stopped for one moment to think, Fury could be right after all no one in an entire race is the same.

Giving a tired sigh and shaking her head Kara said. "No point in guessing those things, we can talk after we hear all the reports, Lavender continue, please"

**[Lawson, 03/1/1982, Entry N°20** ]

[After various unsuccessful attempts of drawing out the most potent parts of the energy inside the core with the objective of avoiding the inevitable dispersion of said energy in the air we have finally succeeded in capturing a minuscule amount of the core's energy inside it and store away safely in a specialized container]

[Results show that draining the core's energy again could destabilize the influx of energy from the center of the Tesseract, this mistake could cause an immense explosion of leaked energy, possibly enough to transform an entire continent in a gigantic crater]

[But if our studies with the new energy prove successful we will be able to not only discover the Tesseract's special proprieties but also how to absorb more of its energy safely, maybe we will even be able to create a reactor with the ability to absorb energy frow whatever place the tesseract takes its own, maybe then we will be able to fight off the Kree's invasion]

**[Lawson, 24/1/1982, Entry N°22]**

[The Core is much more powerful than what we could have imagined, creating black holes, bending space, negating jump points and possibly having absolute control of space itself, if the core somehow landed in the wrong hands the entire universe would be at great risk]

[I have thought of hiding the Core elsewhere but Earth is the safest place for now, hidden from the rest of the universe, isolated and without any kind of significant profitable resources besides potential slaves, this planet is the perfect place to hide something, but even so it will not be enough]

[At this moment the core is the only hope for us to save all the suppressed species in the universe from the Kree's conquest, if their wars continue the Shi'ar will not be idle, billions of lives will be lost and in the aftermath, the mad titan will surely try to finish what he had tried to do decades earlier]

[Although it pains me to say this I will have to create weapons from the Core's energy to protect the Core itself]

**[Lawson, 12/3/1982, Entry N°40]**

[After much debate with Soren and studying the Core's energy further I have come to the conclusion that the Tesseract's energy should be weaponized immediately at the condition that none of the weapons created got out of the planet for the foreseeable future]

[In any other normal circumstances I would have already given the weapons to the resistance but considering the fact that a single blast can atomize most types of organic life and create holes in the strongest of shields I have decided not to, even if it is for a good cause the weapons we will create should not, if ever see the light of the day in a war]

[On the other hand, Projects Hurricane and Titan are still in the early phase of development, until now we have not managed to find a suitable metal on this planet to contain the Core's energy for long periods of time, and until I find it we can't start building it from the already finished Blueprints]

**[Lawson, 17/1/1983, Entry N°41]**

[It was decided that the base of P.E.G.A.S.U.S will be re-located to a desert area, the explosion that occurred less than two weeks ago resulted in a total Blackout in the entire Pacific area 76 Deaths were confirmed, including the 23 operatives who were close to the Core at the moment of the explosion]

[The Mojave Desert is the best choice for Re-location, the tests will be conducted in a secret specialized building underground in the sixth floor, the flight tests, on the other hand, will be made on an Airbase nor far away from P.E.G.A.S.U.S]

**[Lawson, 19/5/1983, Entry N°75]**

[Finally, after five months the Base is fully constructed or maybe upgraded depending on one's point of view, unfortunately, due to the lack of necessary materials we had to use external resources to complete everything faster and add some provisional defenses in case of an invasion]

[Reinforcing most of the rooms of the underground base was just as important as adding additional defenses, the worries about another explosion of energy occurring are not unfounded but with the new layout of the base it is unlikely an explosion like the last one will occur, unlikely but not impossible]

[On the other hand, my allies have finally found a metal powerful enough to resist the power of the Core's energy, Vibranium, the same metal from Torfa but much more adept in absorbing and containing energy efficiency]

[Unfortunately, the quantity of said material is low which should have been impossible, unless another empire had come to this planet thousands of years before and ravished the planet from almost all of its vibranium, an unlikely possibility but at the same time the one with the biggest probability of being true]

[Unless the vibranium is exclusive to a small part of this world of course, a theory with even smaller chances to be true than the last one, the planetary scan was already made months ago and unless something managed to block it I wouldn't see this possibly being a viable one]

**[Lawson, 2/7/1983, Entry N°90]**

[Wakanda, the location and name of the country who has the possession of almost all of the Vibranium inside Earth, locating the small nation was harder than it should have been due to us not expecting such an advanced civilization inside Earth]

[As to not alert the Locals I only brought Soren with me in the spaceship, a decision I came to be thankful for after proving our claims to the wakandeans]

[Unfortunately due to the 'contract' we made we are not allowed to say what happened inside the walls of the palace, just that now we have an excessive amount of Vibranium]

[Now with the necessary metal I will be able to complete project's Hurricane and Titan, after that I will finally be able to return my full attention to the Lightspeed Engine]

**[Lawson, 5/8/1984, Entry N°177]**

[Finaly after one year project Titan was completed, the external parts of the **Titan** were the easiest to create, the major problem was with the distribution of energy, no small wires were enough to resist, much less safely transport the energy of the Core, no matter how durable they were]

[Fortunately, this problem was solved by creating bigger wires, unfortunately, as a result of that we were obligated to change Titan's original design and change it to a fifty-meter tall colossus]

[We were fortunate to have enough Vibranium for this change, but as a result Project Hurricane will not have enough resources to be properly completed]

[Wakanda's king had expressed his willingness to help us with his resources after hearing our history but I have refused, project Titan will have enough power to protect against any attack on P.E.G.A.S.U.S, Hurricane, on the other hand, can be more than just a protector, modifications will have to be made]

**[Lawson, 29/8/1984, Entry N°180]**

[Soren has reported a most peculiar happening after a successful rescue mission on Torfa, an unknown being helped them escape from the Kree before they could be found, the rescuer somehow knew about what we were doing and wanted to help, allies are always welcome but we will have to be careful in our approach with this one]

**[Lawson, 3/9/1984, Entry N°182]**

[Torfa is always chaotic and as such missions on that planet need to be as silent as possible, if the Kree weren't so keen on killing everything that moved then maybe we would be able to retrieve small amounts of Vibranium from Torfa's crust]

[Unfortunately, we can't in good conscience ask for Wakanda's help, they are an advanced Nation but against the Might of the Kree there is not much they could do besides put up a small fight]

[Fortunately, our new ally had in her possession a very rare material, not enough to make anything like another Titan but enough to build a Vault, a Vault to Hide the Core and all we discovered about it through the years, we haven't decided where to put this vault yet but a new underground floor inside P.E.G.A.S.U.S would be a perfect place]

**[Lawson, 1/10/1984, Entry N°186]**

[Today we have traveled towards The nearby Airbase to sort out the testing grounds of the first prototypes of the Lightspeed engine, from my observations the place will need more defenses, turrets, energy detectors, and cameras being the main ones]

[I have also thought of building, a special private room to send my reports and research to the base with more ease, the control room seems like the best place to do it, the only problem will be the open fields and the increase in human contact, an unfortunate but necessary development]

**[Lawson, 4/10/1984, Entry N°187]**

[Contrary to what I expected the humans on The Air Base are rather friendly, nothing like that General who for some reason doesn't stop breathing on my neck every second, it is as if he wants to know every single thing that happens inside the laboratory, does he not know about scientific secrecy? The way he treats me is as if he expects me to fail at any second]

[In the other hand I have met two humans by the names of Carol Danvers and Maria Rambeau, they seem like interesting pe-]

"Stop".

Hearing Carol's voice Kara gave Lavender a small command to stop and turned her head around to look at her friend.

"Something wrong?".

"No, I just remembered something". Carol answered while holding her head.

"New Orleans, Lousiana, Maria Rambeau, I... remember her". Carol said slowly.

"You want to go to this place and talk to her? If so we will have to be fast".

Carol only gave Kara a nod of confirmation.

"You would inevitably have to meet someone connected with your past eventually, let's hope you remember everything this time, Lavender guide the two of them to the pods, send the Motorcycle together with them".

' _I_ _will read the rest of those reports for some time and reunite with them later'._

[Understood Miss El]

Carol got up from her chair and turned around, not hearing Kara's footsteps she turned around once more to look at her friend's back.

"Kara lets go".

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, I have to do something".

Carol only nodded in response and turned around walking towards the pods together with Fury.

"Lavender prepare the droids, I want to make a commission".

[Of what Miss El?]

Kara froze for one second while looking at the image she had just draw in the holographic table.

"A Symbol".


End file.
